Sleepaholic Jatuh Cinta
by RyasGremory00
Summary: Chapter 3 Up ! [Remake Story by Astrid Zeng] Baekhyun menggantikan kakaknya, Luhan, untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Chanyeol, calon suami sang kakak. Ternyata, Chanyeol menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun. segala yg dilakukannya selalu salah dimata pria itu. Sementara Chanyeol terpaksa menahan kesabaran untuk tidak memecat calon adik iparnya yg tukang tidur. ChanBaek/GS/Drama/Romance
1. Chapter 1

('-')

('-')

('-')

**Remake story by _Astrid Zeng_**

**Chanbaek version**

**Rate : T**

**SLEEPAHOLIC JATUH CINTA**

('-')

('-')

('-')

* * *

Baekhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada dinding lift yang sedang membawanya menuju lantai teratas gedung perkantoran mewah milik Briar-Rose Group. Semua gara-gara usul tidak masuk akal yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala kakaknya, Luhan, yang memintanya menggantikan dirinya bekerja diperusahaan calon kakak iparnya. Baekhyun masih marah pada Luhan yang mengejutkannya dengan berita perjodohan yang sedang ia lakoni. Sekarang kedongkolannya bertambah karena Chanyeol, si calon kakak iparnya itu memintanya untuk memulai hari pertama bekerja tepat dihari pertama tahun baru. Tanggal 1 januari!

Baekhyun mendesah kesal saat melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya. Sepulang kantor nanti ia harus hibernasi untuk mengganti jam tidurnya yang berkurang drastis semalam.

"Tegang karna hari pertama bekerja?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berwajah lembut yang berdiri disebelahnya. Untuk sesaat ia melupakan kehadiran Jongin. Kemarin, laki-laki ini juga yang ditugaskan Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Dan sepertinya, pagi ini laki-laki ini juga mendapat tugas memberitahukan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Jongin yang tampak rapi dengan setelan kerjanya, berbalik memandangi Baekhyun. "Kata Chanyeol, kau belum pernah bekerja sebelumnya. Baru lulus kuliah?"

"Ya, Oktober lalu aku baru diwisuda. Setelah itu aku merayakan kelulusanku dengan berlibur mengunjungi kakek dan nenekku di China. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku kembali ke Korea. " Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum ramah. "Dan sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak tegang. Aku hanya sangat kesal!" lanjutnya dengan sengaja mengerutkan bibir.

"Kesal?" Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Oh….. ayolah! Orang bodoh mana yang mau disuruh mulai bekerja tepat ditanggal merah seperti sekarang?" Baekhyun menunduk, memandangi sepatu nya yang sangat nyaman dan selalu ia pakai kemanapun. "Jam tidurku akan berkurang banyak mulai hari ini," gerutu Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau bisa menemukan satu orang bodoh itu disebelahmu. Sekarang." Jongin tertawa sambil membetulkan letak dasinya.

Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai teratas gedung berlantai 32 itu. Baekhyun langsung berhadapan dengan tiga lorong besar berselimut kaca yang terkesan sangat mewah. Tiap lorong seakan menjanjikan mereka menuju ruangan yang megah. Jongin langsung mengarahkan Baekhyun menuju lorong disebelah kiri mereka.

"Lorong ini menuju keruangan wakil presiden direktur yang sekarang dijabat Chanyeol. Lorong tengah adalah ruangan rapat. Biasanya digunakan jika ada rapat khusus pemegang saham. Sedangkan lorong paling kanan, menuju keruangan presiden direktur yang sekarang dijabat oleh Siwon, kakak Chanyeol. Kau tentu sudah mengenal keluarga Chanyeol kan?" Jongin menjelaskan sambil berjalan di depan Baekhyun. Dibelakangnya Baekhyun membuntuti dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat tali tas ranselnya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat bentuk hidung calon kakak iparku," ucap Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyengir. "Dan….., Jongin, aku tidak berniat menyebutmu bodoh," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, aku juga bercanda tadi." Jongin tergelak lalu berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang gaya interior ruangan yang dimasukinya sambil berdecak kagum. Desainnya modern dan minimalis. Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan dua meja kantor yang berdampingan. Kedua meja kantor itu berbentuk sama persis, bahkan semua peralatan dan perlengkapan kantor itu juga sama persis, tertata diatas meja saja, ruangan itu tidak memiliki hiasan sama sekali. Tidak ada bunga, pajangan foto keluarga besar Chanyeol, atau setidaknya piagam penghargaan untuk dipamerkan, sehingga terkesan kaku dan dingin.

Suara Jongin mengikuti terus di belakang kepalanya sementara Baekhyun berkeliling ruangan luas ini. "Lantai penthouse ini memang khusus untuk ruangan presiden direktur, wakil Presdir, dan ruangan rapat khusus untuk board of commissioners. Jadi tidak ada hal remeh yang dilakukan dilantai ini. Hanya orang-orang penting saja yang memiliki akses ke lantai ini."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan penekanan kata remeh dan penting oleh Jongin. Dia terus berjalan berkeliling ruangan, memuaskan mata dengan memandang ke seluruh penjuru. Ada toilet kecil, ruangan dapur mini, dan sofa panjang berwarna putih tepat di sebelah pintu lorong.

Selesai menjelajahi ruangan, Baekhyun memandang lebih jauh melalui pintu kaca ke bagian dalam ruangan. Ia langsung bisa memastikan itu ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Ruangan dengan meja kaca besar dan kursi hitam mewah serta pemandangan langit kota Seoul disampingnya. Ruangan itu berdampingan dengan ruangan yang berisi meja rapat yang memanjang.

Melihat betapa mewah dan besar gedung perkantoran ini, Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Luhan sudah menangkap "ikan besar". Wakil Presiden Direktur Briar-Rose Group, tentu saja lebih dari sekedar "ikan kakap".

Siapa yang tidak tahu kemewahan semua hotel bintang lima Briar-Rose dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang berada dalam rantai emas Briar-Rose Group? Tidak salah Eomma dan Appa terdengar sangat antusias, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi, aku akan mulai dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun berbalik tiba-tiba sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, mengagetkan Jongin dengan tingkahnya.

Jongin tersenym geli meski masih menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan tidak yakin di dahinya. "Karena kau akan menggantikanku sebagai salah satu asisten pribadi Chanyeol, salah satu meja ini akan menjadi meja kerjamu. Kau bisa memilih mana yang disukai karna Chanyeol masih belum menemukan asisten pribadi yang tepat untuk menggantikan Kris."

"Mmm… aku bekerja menjadi asisten pribadinya? Menerima telepon untuknya, membuat janji dengan klien, membuat memo, membuatkan kopi. Begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke salah satu meja. Baekhyun meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja dan membuat beberapa benda disana jatuh karena tersenggol tasnya.

"Yah… bisa dibilang begitu. Tetapi kau tidak perlu membuatkan kopi untuknya. Chanyeol sudah lama tidak meminum kopi dan apa pun yang mengandung kafein. Yang perlu di ingat adalah menjadi asisten Chanyeol berarti sudah terikat kontrak mati bersamanya. Chanyeol sangat perfeksionis. Ia ingin semuanya sempurna sesuai dengan keinginannya." Jongin menunduk untuk membantu Baekhyun memunguti stapler, bolpoin, dan perlengkapan lain yang terpelanting ke segala arah.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Aku sudah biasa berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menginginkan segalanya sempurna. Aku bahkan menghabiskan seumur hidupku mengenalnya."

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya saat melihat tatapan bertanya Jongin. "Maksudku Luhan, dia Eonni ku. Dia yang sebenarnya diminta Chanyeol untuk bekerja disini dengan alasan agar mereka dapat lebih saling mengenal. Omong-omong. Luhan juga perfeksionis."

"Oh….. maksudmu calon istri Chanyeol. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Chanyeol. Menurutnya, kakakmu perempuan paling tepat untuk mendampinginya." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya calon kakak iparku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kakakku." Baekhyun mendesah lega. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ruangan yang didalam itu pasti ruangan Chanyeol kan? Dan kenapa Chanyeol sampai harus mempunyai dua orang asisten? Apakan ia terlalu menuntut sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin bekerja lagi dengannya?"

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri pintu kaca dan mulai mengintip ke dalam ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Meja berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kaca tebal dengan kursi hitam yang terlihat sangat empuk membelakangi jendela kaca yang membentangkan pemandangan kota. Selain meja kerja itu, ada dua televisi yang menempel berdampingan di dinding yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja. Serta treadmill di sudut ruangan.

"Kurasa Chanyeol memiliki karisma dan kinerja yang amat baik. Aku sangat tersanjung bisa bekerja dengannya." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terdengar sangat serius dan menyanjung atasannya. Jongin hanya ikut tersenyum kecut.

"Tenang Jongin! Chanyeol tidak berada disini untuk mendengar semua sanjunganmu. Sekarang katakan bagian terburuknya. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan padanya meski sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menjadi kakak iparku." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Jongin. Sebagai tambahannya, Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Jongin sok akrab.

"Aku tidak berniat menjilat Chanyeol, tidak ada bagian terburuk. Kau hanya perlu selalu siaga akan semua keperluan Chanyeol. Dia bisa meledak jika terjadi satu saja kesalahan kecil. Apalagi saat pikirannya penuh dengan masalah perusahaan. Sekarang kau bisa mulai menyortir semua surat masuk. Terima semua telpon untuknya. Chanyeol mungkin baru akan tiba setelah jam makan siang." Jongin melirik jam tangannya dan bermaksud meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menganalisis sekali lagi penampilan fisik laki-laki yang terlihat cukup tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Satu lagi, Chanyeol tidak suka menerima tamu sembarangan. Jadwal Chanyeol bisa kau temukan di komputer. Sebaiknya dihafalkan. Jadi jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol menanyakan nya, kau bisa menjawab dengan cepat. Lakukan tugas yang tadi aku perintahkan. Dan jangan lupa siapkan makan siang, terserah apa saja. Jika tidak disiapkan, Chanyeol pasti akan lupa dan melewatkannya. Ini perintah langsung dari Ibu Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil mencoba mengingat semua pengarahan Jongin dalam kepalanya. Bahkan makan pun masih harus diurusi, pikir Baekhyun sambil berdecak menghina. Laki-laki seperti apa Chanyeol ini?!

"Oh ya! Satu lagi yang perlu aku ingatkan, karna kau calon adik iparnya, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan terlalu keras padamu. Tapi ada baiknya mulai menggunakan pakaian kantor yang… hm… sesuatu yang terlihat lebih formal dan professional." Tambah Jongin.

Jongin memandangi penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menghilang keluar melalui lorong yang mengarah ke lift, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal. Baekhyun semakin penasaran untuk melihat bagaimana tampang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk dan memperhatikan pakaian nya dengan seksama. Blazer yang dibawakan Luhan ini sudah terlihat cukup professional, celana kain milik Luhan ini juga licin dan rapi, sepatu olahraga yang nyaman juga terlihat pantas. Mungkin hanya kaus Mickey Mouse yang dikenakannya yang agak kurang pas.

"Mungkin sebaiknya besok aku memakai kaus polos biasa saja." Pikir Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol mendadak terhenti saat melihat seseorang perempuan dengan rambut lurus tidur nyenyak disalah satu meja asisten pribadinya. Chanyeol memandang berkeliling. Seharusnya calon adik iparnya sudah tiba pagi ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti alasan Luhan membatalkan rencana untuk bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya dan justru mengirim Baekhyun menggantikan dirinya. Meski dengan begini Chanyeol masih harus bolak-balik Seoul Incheon untuk memperdalam hubungan mereka, tapi jika ia mau sedikit bersabar maka rencananya bisa berjalan mulus. Luhan benar-benar perempuan sempurna untuknya dan sekarang Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak buru-buru memamerkan Luhan.

Melihat tidak ada orang lain selain perempuan yang sepertinya menikmati tidur siangnya, Chanyeol menyimpulkan perempuan ini tidak lain adalah calon adik iparnya, Baekhyun.

Benar-benar sangat berbeda dari kakaknya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak seanggun Luhan. Rambut lurusnya seperti sudah cukup lama tidak berkenalan dengan benda bernama sisir.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun perlahan, wajah Baekhyun yang bersih tanpa makeup sama sekali menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Ada sedikit kemiripan antara calon tunangannya dan perempuan yang masih tertidur lelap ini. Sejurus kemudian mata Chanyeol menangkap benda yang terlihat seperti boneka kumal dengan bercak kekuningan.. boneka itu menjadi bantal kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengelap air liur yang merembes dari sudut mulutnya yang menganga. Salah satu kertas cetakan e-mail untuk Chanyeol terkena tetesan air liur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik. Jika Baekhyun bukan calon adik iparnya, detik ini juga ia akan memecat gadis pemalas ini.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan perlahan bahu Baekhyun. Perempuan itu menggeliat sekilas dan kembali tidur. Chanyeol menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun lebih keras. Baekhyun menggumam sambil menggaruh-garuk rambutnya.

Chanyeol pura-pura batuk dengan suara agak keras saat Baekhyun tetap menutup erat kedua matanya. Belum pernah Chanyeol merasa sekesal ini. Belum pernah ada karyawan nya yang berani berbuat seperti ini. Setidaknya, tidak dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya berniat berteriak di telinga Baekhyun saat ponsel milik gadis itu mulai bergetar dan bordering. Seketika Chanyeol melangkah mundur karena terkejut.

Tangan Baekhyun meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencari ponselnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan semua tingkah laku Baekhyun dari belakang kursi yang di duduki gadis itu

"H-halo….," gumam Baekhyun saat menempelkan ponsel di dekat telinganya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masih merapatkan matanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Iya, Tae. Kau sudah membangunkanku. Ehm….? Kursi kantorku sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk menuntaskan jam tidurku," Baekhyun menggeliat lalu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Baekhyun memeluk dan menciumi aroma boneka kumalnya. Boneka berukuran sedang dan berbentuk gadis berambut sama lurusnya seperti rambutnya.

"Apa? Bosku?" Chanyeol mendengar suara terkikik Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Calon kakak iparku itu sepertinya tipe atasan yang semaunya sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat Luhan dan kedua orangtuaku darinya. Meski aku belum menemuinya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyukainya.

Dia membuatku menghabiskan tahun baru disini sedangkan dia sendiri belum muncul juga sampai sekarang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang muncul pagi ini. Aku memulai hari pertama di tahun baru ini dalam kotak kaca besar tanpa ditemani satu orangpun."

Chanyeol memijat tengkuknya menahan emosi, sebelum mengeluarkan suara keras untuk mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah muncul sejak air liurmu mulai menetes dan mengotori kertas e-mailki," Chanyeol bekacak pinggang, memandangi rambut lurus dan kusut Baekhyun.

Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh membentur meja kerjanya. Dengan mulut terbuka, Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat asal suara itu.

Chanyeol memandangi mata bulat milik Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Oh….. maaf. A-aku ti-tidak tahu." Di tengah kepanikannya, Baekhyun masih sempat memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh analisis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apakah anda ada janji bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Karena Chanyeol sampai sekarang belum datang." Baekhyun berbalik memandang ruangan Chanyeol untuk memastikan ucapannya barusan.

Chanyeol makin kesal karena Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya. Melihat semua pencapaian yang sudah diraihnya sampai saat ini, sangat jarang Chanyeol menemukan orang yg tidak mengenalinya. Seingatnya Luhan sudah mempunyai fotonya. Tapi mungkin saja Luhan belum sempat memamerkannya pada adiknya. Belum sempat atau mungkin tidak berniat.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal saat kenyataan itu masuk kedalam pikirannya. Luhan tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang pasti akan meloncat kegirangan setelah dilamar.

Semenjak Chanyeol mengenal Luhan sebulan yg lalu lewat salah seorang teman orangtuanya. Luhan tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun antusiasme untuk melangkah lebih serius bersama Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sangat pantas mendampinginya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol malah secara terang-terangan langsung mengajak Luhan untuk segera menikah. Tapi luhan malah menganggapnya laki-laki aneh.

Chanyeol bertekad untuk berusaha lebih keras untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Mungkin anda bisa menunggu dan duduk di sofa itu." Baekhyun bergegas berdiri dan menunjuk sofa putih panjang yg terletak tepat disebelah lorong masuk.

"Saya akan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Mungkin ia akan segera tiba. Ehm….. saya asisten pribadi Chanyeol yg baru. Mungkin sa-saya akan membutuhkan waktu….. sebentar. Saya akan mencari nomor ponselnya."

Baekhyun bergerak salah tingkah sambil membuka-buka beberapa buku yang ada di meja. Chanyeol masih berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Tidur di meja kerja, menerima telpon pribadi saat jam kerja, tidak berpakaian sepantasnya, menjelek-jelekkan atasan didepan orang lain, itu yg kau lakukan?! Kalau saja kau bukan adik Luhan, kupastikan sudah kuseret keluar dari kantor ini." Chanyeol menderet semua yg sudah dilakukan Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya lalu berputar memandang Chanyeol.

"Memang tadi aku tertidur. Tapi itu semua karna Chanyeol yg memaksaku bekerja di tengah-tengah liburan seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol sendiri bahkan belum muncul sampai detik ini. Dan apa lagi yg harus aku kerjakan? Memastikan tidak ada debu setitik pun yg hinggap diatas mejanya?" Baekhyun sambil memandang lelaki dihadapannya dengan emosi yg membara.

"Dan kau baru saja menghina cara berpakaianku. Tidak pantas menurutmu? Sialan!" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal. "Kenapa semua orang di gedung ini begitu memuja Chanyeol? Iya! Tadi aku memang sudah menjelek-jelekkan nama Chanyeol. Karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku jijik. Lalu apa yg ingin kau lakukan? Melaporkan semua perkataanku padanya? Katakana saja! Aku juga akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa salah satu karyawannya atau tamunya atau entah siapa sebenarnya dirimu, sudah menghina calon adik iparnya. Kita lihat siapa yg akan dibelanya."

Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan angkuh. Tidak mau kalah, Baekhyun ikut berkacak pinggang dan menantang Chanyeol dengan mata melotot. Baekhyun memiliki postur tubuh yg hampir sama dengan Luhan. Tapi karena Luhan terbiasa menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengenakan sepatu olahraga, membuat tinggi dua bersaudara ini terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. Sang kakak terlihat anggun dan berkelas sedangkan Baekhyun seperti gadis yg aktif, riang, dan sekarang siap untuk bergulat melawan Chanyeol.

"Maaf tapi aku akan tetap memilih untuk membela diriku sendiri meskipun kau adalah calon adik iparku." Chanyeol melenggang kearah pintu ruangannya sambil melemparkan senyum mengejek pada Baekhyun.

Sebelum masuk Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi pintu ruangannya dan menatap tajam pada Baekhyun dengan mulut yang menganga membentuk huruf O, tampak berusaha keras mencerna perkataannya.

"Sepertinya Luhan belum mengenalkanku padamu. Sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenaliku." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sambil lalu dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak suka ketidakdisiplinan. Tapi untuk kali ini aku mamaafkanmu. Aku harus menelefon kakakmu sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali tidur dan bawa masuk jadwal hari ini serta semua surat e-mail untukku. Dan terakhir, aku tidak ingin melihat boneka itu lagi mulai detik ini."

tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbalik dan memasuki ruangan kantornya dengan santai. ia berjalan ke balik meja kantornya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi. chanyeol melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya terkejut sambil berkacak pinggang.

chanyeol menekan beberapa angka pada telepon yang ada dihadapannya. senyum Chanyeol mengembang saat dilihatnya Baekhyun memandang sedih boneka usang miliknya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel.

sapaan Luhan si telepon terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur, Chanyeol menjawab riang sambil melirik Baekhyun yg menatap layar komputernya dengan wajah cemberut. mereka berdua memiliki suara yg hampir sama menurut Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar mirip," ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan. chanyeol tertawa geli saat melihat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah lalu memukul dahinya dengan keras dari balik ruangannya.

"Kau dan Baekhyun. baru saja aku memergoki Baekhyun sedang tertidur dimejanya. dan sepertinya ia sangat kesal karena aku memarahinya. ia memakiku dan mengancam akan mengadukanku pada calon kakak iparnya yg tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri," ujar Chanyeol.

chanyeol masih belum melepaskan matanya dari Baekhyun. pagi ini tingkah laku Baekhyun sangat mengejutkan, dan harus ia akui, sedikit menghiburnya. sekarang Baekhyun terlihat bingung menatap printer yg diletakkan di bagian dalam meja kaca. baekhyun bisa melihatnya tapi sekarang ia kebingungan bagaimana cara menggunakannya. printer itu terlihat seperti sudah tertancap ditengah-tengah kotak kaca.

chanyeol tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun mencoba menarik lepas meja kerjanya. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa mendengar caci maki yg keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, tapi ia bisa membayangkan seberapa kasar kalimat-kalimat yg keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Telinga Chanyeol menagkap kekhawatiran Luhan. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yg sekarang terdengar tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak akan jahat pada adikmu, Luhan. jangan terlalu khawatir!"

"Aku tidak khawatir," Chanyeol mendengar desahan lembut Luhan. "Chanyeol, apa kau selalu bekerja tanpa pernah berhenti? Seperti hari ini, kau bahkan tidak libur."

"Kerja keras adalah kunci kesuksesan. Apa kau keberatan? Apakah karna hal ini kau tidak mau kita menikah secepatnya?" Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk meyakinkan Luhan dengan segala cara, ia khawatir Luhan memutuskan mundur dari perjodohan ini. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Luhan, merasakan nafas Luhan tertahan sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan, aku bangga mempunyai calon suami pekerja keras sepertimu," jawaban Luhan membuat Chanyeol mendesah lega. Meski ia tahu Luhan belum yakin akan dirinya, tapi Chanyeol yakin bisa mendesak Luhan untuk menikah dengan nya, secepatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku beritahukan kabar gembiranya. Aku dan keluargaku akan datang mengunjungimu pada tanggal 14 Januari nanti. Kedua orangtuaku akan tinggal seminggu disana. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa beberapa hari, kedua orangtuamu mungkin sudah tau. Eomma seharusnya sudah mengabari orangtuamu pagi ini." Chanyeol mendengar suara tersekat dari ujung telponnya dan dari balik pintu kantornya.

kepala Bakehyun muncul dari balik pintu. Chanyeol mengangkat satu jarinya, memberi tanda agar Baekhyun masuk dan menunggu sebentar. Sepertinya dua perempuan ini sama-sama terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Luhan, apa kau masih mendengarku? aku dan kedua orangtuaku akan tinggal di hotel milik kami disana. Mungkin Baekhyun akan ikut. Sebagai asisten pribadiku, ia memang harus membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi." Chanyeol berusaha mendesak Luhan.

Baekhyun menaruh kertas-kertas yg dipegangnya dengan kasar ke meja Chanyeol dambil berdecak kesal.

"Apa sih yg dipikirkan Luhan sampai-sampai ia mau dijodohkan denganmu?" desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dengan takjub. Disatu sisi Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan sang kakak dan sekarang sang adik sedang menentangnya dengan sangat kesal.

kakak beradik ini sama-sama keras kepala. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Chanyeol sengaja memperbesar suaranya untuk mencoba mendesak Luhan dan memancing Baekhyun agar semakin marah dengan perkataanya. "Luhan kau masih mendengarku kan? Dua minggu lagi. Dan aku harap pada saat itu kau bisa turut meyakinkan kedua orangtua kita untuk mempercepat rencana pernikahan kita . Aku serius, Luhan!" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan gaya menantang pada Baekhyun yg terlihat semakin marah.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Luhan menjawab dan menyetujuinya dengan pasrah. Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan sang adik, Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku akan sampaikan salam mu pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengembalikan gagang telpon pada tempatnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan.

('-')

('-')

('-')

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

~See you next Chap~

.

.

.

Akhir kata

Mohon Review nya teman-teman sekalian~~


	2. Chapter 2

('-')

('-')

('-')

**Remake story by Astrid Zeng**

**Chanbaek version**

**Rate : T**

**SLEEPAHOLIC JATUH CINTA**

('-')

('-')

('-')

* * *

Happy Reading !

previous Chapter….

Chanyeol sengaja memperbesar suaranya untuk mencoba mendesak Luhan dan memancing Baekhyun agar semakin marah dengan perkataanya. "Luhan kau masih mendengarku? Dua minggu lagi. Dan aku harap pada saat itu kau bisa turut meyakinkan kedua orangtua kita untuk mempercepat rencana pernikahan kita . Aku serius, Luhan!" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan gaya menantang pada Baekhyun yg terlihat semakin marah.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Luhan menjawab dan menyetujuinya dengan pasrah. Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan sang adik, Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku akan sampaikan salam mu pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengembalikan gagang telpon pada tempatnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan.

* * *

('-')

('-')

('-')

Baekhyun memandang marah pada Chanyeol. Tadinya ia menyangka seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu tidak berpenampilan seperti laki-laki yg kini duduk di kursi singgasananya sembari melontarkan senyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur membayangkan calon kakak iparnya adalah laki-laki pendek dengan perut besar, wajah bundar, dan memiliki jari-jari yg gendut.

Ia harus mengakui secara fisik bahwa penampilan Chanyeol sangat sebanding dengan kakaknya. Tinggi, putih, dan sangat tampan. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya mengagumi kelebihan Chanyeol. Meski dalam posisi duduk, hal ini dapat membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya penuh aura licik.

Baekhyun tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Untuk melindungi Luhan, Baekhyun tidak gentar menghadapi siapapun. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melindungi kakaknya apalagi menyangkut urusan fisik.

Semenjak kecil, Baekhyun sudah sangat tomboy. Perbedaan yg sangat mencolok antara dirinya dan Luhan membuat tidak sedikit teman-temannya mengolok-olok dirinya.

Baekhyun masih ingat saat ia kelas 4 dan Luhan kelas 6, ia berdiri menantang anak laki-laki bertubuh dua kali lebih besar daripada tubuhnya yg memaksa Luhan untuk menyerahkan bekal makanan yg dibawanya.

Baekhyun sangat marah pada Luhan karna menuruti perintah anak laki-laki itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk membela diri atau menolak.

Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menyerang anak laki-laki itu tanpa berfikir panjang. Luhan mencoba melerai mereka, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil merontokkan satu gigi depan anak laki-laki itu dan Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan luka di dahi dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnyaa.

Luhan menghabiskan hari itu dengan memarahi Baekhyun dan Taehyung, anak laki-laki gendut itu, sambil membersihkan luka-luka mereka.

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya saat Taehyung malah menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika Luhan mengomel dan memarahi mereka berdua layaknya seorang ibu kepada anak-anaknya.

Kejadian itu membuat Baekhyun semakin memahami sifat Luhan. Luhan bisa saja membantah dan melawan Taehyung tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Luhan sengaja memberi bekal makanan nya karena tahu Taehyung anak piatu.

Semenjak hari itu, Luhan bahkan rutin membuatkan bekal tidak hanya untuk Baekhyun tapi juga untuk Taehyung. Mereka bertiga berteman baik sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun menyadari betapa lembut dan besar perhatian yang diberikan Luhan kepada orang lain, hingga saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yg sengaja menekan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun memandang rendah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin laki-laki angkuh yang tersenyum menantang dihadapannya ini tidak akan pernah bisa membuat kakaknya hidup bahagia.

Luhan hanya akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk melayani Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya akan memperlakukan Luhan sama seperti para asisten pribadinya.

Seumur hidup Baekhyun mengenal Luhan, ia yakin Luhan belum pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Luhan melambung bahagia saat membicarakan Chanyeol. Perjodohan ini harus dihentikan, tekad Baekhyun.

"Kalian tidak saling mencintai. Kalian bukan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Aku tahu itu, aku sangat mengenal kakakku," serang Baekhyun

"Kau benar." Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat menikah denganmu?" Baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum santai sambil menyandarkan punggung.

"Karna kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu? Kau berfikir bahwa dirimu Tuhan? Kalian tidak saling mencintai dan kau telah mengakuinya." Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Perkataan yg dilontarkannya sepertinya bisa terdengar sampai ke lorong dan Baekhyun yakin salah satu kaca disana bisa saja retak.

"Aku mengakui saat ini kami tidak saling mencintai. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami bisa. Aku dan Luhan masih dalam tahap pengenalan," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin pada meja.

"Lalu mengapa kau menekannya? Lakukan saja tahap pengenalan kalian selama yg kalian bisa sampai akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dan yakin untuk menikah," Baekhyun setengah berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Menekan?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Menekan, memaksa. Jangan menyangkal, Chanyeol! Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu pada Luhan tadi. Kau menekannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian! Kalian bahkan baru saling mengenal. Jangan katakan alasan basi! 'Ditakdirkan untuk bersama, alasan apa itu?"

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan ke meja Chanyeol, mencoba membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mendongak sedikit dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menilai dengan jelas arti ekspresi wajahnya.

Meski tetap memasang senyum santai, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dinginnya tatapan Chanyeol. Seperti sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak mempunyai belas kasihan di dalam hatinya.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun. Luhan benar-benar sosok wanita paling sempurna untukku. Begitu juga aku baginya. Aku hanya membuatnya sadar akan hal itu. Lagi pula, aku bukan orang yg suka buang-buang waktu."

Chanyeol duduk menyilang kaki. Satu tangannya masih memegangin bolpoin dan tangan yg lain beralih menyentuh dagunya. Seluruh gerakannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Sangat tenang, terkendali, dan santai. Seakan Baekhyun orang gila yg marah-marah tidak jelas dihadapannya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh amarah dan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar serendah mungkin.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti urusan bisnis, Chnayeol. Jangan anggap kau bisa mempermainkan kakakku! Luhan memang perempuan sempurna dan tidak sebanding dengan dirimu." Baekhyun menggebrak kedua telapak tangannya di meja.

Ia merasakan perubahan dalam raut wajah Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku tidak sebanding untuknya?" senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Baekhyun merasa apa yg diucapkannya telah membuat Chanyeol tersinggung.

"Aku sudah banyak mengenal laki-laki seperti dirimu. Kakakku sangat cantik, banyak lelaki yg mengejarnya meski ia tidak menyadari. Kau hanya salah satu dari laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yg hanya ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai barang pajangan untuk dipamerkan." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan suaranya.

"Camkan perkataanku ini kedalam otakmu, Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau mempermainkan kakakku!  
"Seperti katamu tadi. Sebagai asisten pribadimu, aku harus membuntutimu kemanapun kau berada. Ingat itu, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menunjuk kedua matanya dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Mataku akan selalu mengawasimu!" setelah itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yg masih terkejut dengan kabar perjodohan Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak habis pikir bagaimana kakaknya sampai mau menerima rencana ini. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun darinya, tapi kali ini Luhan menyembunyikan kabar itu sampai Baekhyun pulang liburan dari China. Dan yg semakin membuat Baekhyun marah adalah Luhan yg memaksanya untuk bekerja sementara sebagai asisten pribadi Chanyeol.

Tadinya Baekhyun berniat menolak mati-matian. Tapi perubahan Luhan akhir-akhir ini membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Apakah benar akhirnya Luhan jatuh cinta? Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat mata kakaknya berbinar-binar, senyum Luhan yg muncul saat ponselnya berdering, atau tekad Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam taman labirin yg paling ditakutinya.

Apakah Luhan memang menyukai Chanyeol? Baekhyun ingin melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri seperti apa laki-laki sempurna yg sudah dibicarakan orangtuanya dan Luhan ini.

Tapi setelah kejadian tadi, Baekhyun yakin Luhan tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Selama ini Luhan bahkan tidak sekalipun membanggakan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Kakaknya malah paling malas jika mulai membicarakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin keputusan yg diambil Luhan sudah salah besar. Kakaknya harus segera disadarkan akan kesalahannya. Baekhyun melirik sekali lagi keruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi singgasananya lalu menghilang ke bagian dalam ruangannya. Baekhyun tidak tau ruangan apa yg ada disana karena belum sempat melihat-lihat sampai ke bagian dalam ruangan kantor Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat kemana Chanyeol menghilang.

Mata Baekhyun bertubrukan dengan pandangan Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu melangkah keluar. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun saat tertangkap basah sedang mencari tahu apa yg ia lakukan. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berbalik dan berpura-pura mengutak-atik sesuatu dikomputernya.

"Sedang mengawasi rupanya?" Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan mengawasimu selama bekerja disni." Jawab Baekhyun santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Oke, Baekhyun. Kau bisa mengawasiku semaumu." Chanyeol masih berdiri dan mengamati Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Chanyeol, jika kau tidak berniat memberiku pekerjaan sebaiknya kembalilah keruanganmu. Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk?" Baekhyun kesal sambil mengetik beberapa kata.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku atasanmu, Baekhyun. Asisten tidak mengusir atasan mereka. Dan chatting selama jam kerja tidak dipebolehkan dikantor ini."

Baekhyun mendongak dari layar komputernya dengan terkejut. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau ia sedang chatting dengan ketiga sahabatnya? Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat kearah belakang. Ia mengumpat pelan saat bayangan layar komputernya terpantul pada salah satu kaca di belakangnya.

Melihat semua tingkah laku Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa makin hebat. Baekhyun melotot marah.

"Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, . sekarang apa yg anda inginkan? Makan siang? Tadi Jongin sudah memberitahu saya untuk menyiapkan makan siang anda. Anda ingin makan apa?" Baekhyun membuat perkataannya terdengar sangat halus dan memasang senyum yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Cepat sekali dirimu berubah, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tergelak untuk kedua kalinya, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan tidak formal. Beberapa orang kepercayaanku di kantor memang aku perbolehkan memanggil namaku. Dan sebentar lagi kita juga akan menjadi keluarga. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja Aku Chanyeol, sama seperti saat kau marah padaku tadi."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang tapi dengan arti yg berbeda. Baekhyun menatap dengan marah dan Chanyeol menatap sambil tersenyum. Hampir saja Baekhyun muntah ketika bayangan Chanyeol sebagai cinta pertama Luhan terlintas di dalam benaknya. Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin Luhan bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada model manusia selicik ular ini.

"Siapkan makan siang apa saja. Aku tidak memilih-milih soal makanan." Baekhyun mengerjap saat kata-kata Chanyeol menyadarkannya. "Tolong panggil Kris dan Jongin kemari. Katakana pada mereka untuk makan siang bersamaku sambil membahas produk baru kita untuk Briar-Rose Feather Mattress.

"Berarti aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian bertiga?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggoyang rambut lurusnya pelan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Empat, termasuk dirimu."

"Aku? Apa tidak ada istirahat makan siang untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, siapkan makan siang untuk kita berempat." Chanyeol melangkah kea rah pintu ruangannya. Baekhyun memandangnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada jam istirahat makan siang untuknya? Bahkan dihari pertama bekerja?

Baekhyun meremas salah satu bolpoin dengan kesal sambil berkomat-kamit mengutuki Chanyeol. Tepat saat Baekhyun akan menghunuskan ujung bolpoin nya ke pria itu, Chanyeol berbalik, tampaknya ada yg lupa ia katakana.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu tersenyum geli, "Kau sedang membayangkan akan menusukku dengan bolpoin itu, Baekhyun?"

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun jujur. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol menantang. "Ada apa? Apa ada yg terlupa?"

Chanyeol melangkah kembali ketempat ia berdiri tadi. "Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap kakakmu sebagai salah satu barang pajangan. Aku tidak akan pernah mempermainkannya."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yg sekarang menunduk dan menatapnya dengan serius. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tepat untuk Luhan," lanjut Chanyeol sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yg merenggut remote untuk menyalakan salah satu layar televisi besar yg terpasang pada dinding kaca di depan mejanya.

Baekhyun mendesah lalu mengangkat gagang telepon yg ada disebelahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Baekhyun mendengar suara yg menjawab dari seberang.

"Halo? Apakah melayani pesan antar?" sapa Baekhyun

"Iya," jawab seseorang laki-laki dengan suara lembutnya, "Ingin memesan apa?"

"Kalau begitu tolong kirim otak sapi, sate, jjajangmyeon, kimbab, bulgogi, yangmyeon(sajian ayam goring khas korea), galbi (daging sapi panggang), jjampong, samgyetang, dan jangan lupa kimchi juga… hm… apa lagi ya? Sepertinya cukup segitu. Tolong kirim secepatnya ke gedung perkantoran Briar-Rose! Tahu kan? Yang tinggi dan besar itu. Yg bersebelahan dengan gedung Briar-Rose Hotel and Service Residence,"

"Iya saya tahu," lelaki itu masih menjawab dengan lembut. "Untuk berapa porsi?"

"Ini makan siang untuk emapt orang. Mmm…. Biasanya laki-laki makan banyak kan? Aku juga sudah lapar setengah mati. Kalau lagi lapar begini biasanya aku bisa menghabiskan 2 porsi jjajangmyeon. Aku juga bisa menghabiskan ayam dengan porsi double," kata Baekhyun seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Jadi anda ingin pesan untuk berapa porsi?" Tanya laki-laki itu mulai tidak sabar.

"Mmm… kalau tiap orang makan dua porsi berarti kirim saja semuanya dalam delapan porsi."

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini Baekhyun? Apa kau ingin mengadakan pesta?" Tanya Chanyeol saat memasuki ruang rapat pribadi yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol terlihat panik memandang deretan makanan yg sedang ditata office boy diatas meja panjang yg biasa digunakan untuk rapat.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada ketiga laki-laki yang sedang memandangi semua makanan. Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin yg tersenyum geli saat melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki yg bertubuh sama besarnya dengan Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul.  
Mereka bertiga mempunya postur tubuh yg hampir sama. Yg membedakan hanya warna kulit. Chanyeol mempunyai warna kulit paling putih, Jongin memiliki warna kulit kecoklatan seperti cukup sering menghabiskan waktu dengan berjemur, sedangkan laki-laki bernama Kris ini, memiliki warna kulit yg juga putih dan senyum yg mematikan.

"Jadi ini calon adik iparmu, Chanyeol?" Kris maju mendekati Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, Kris. Mantan asisten Chanyeol, sekarang menjabat kepala Distribution Group."

Baekhyun menerima sodoran tangan Kris, melihat cara Kris dan Jongin bersikap atau memanggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada Jongin yg menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol serasa mencoba menenangkan. Pemandangan itu mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun berpikir apakah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Apakah Chanyeol tidak menyukai makanan yg dipesannya? Bukan salahnya kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukai menu makan siang ini. Bukankah Chanyeol sendiri yg mengatakan ia tidak akan memilih-milih untuk urusan makanan?

"Sepertinya kau lupa mengatakan bahwa makan siang kali ini adalah acara penyambutanmu. Kupikir ini hanya makan siang biasa. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen tentang perkembangan produk baru Briar-Rose Feather Mattress," Kris belum melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari genggamannya, tangan yg lain membolak-balikkan map tebal.

"Ini memang bukan acara penyambutanku. Ini hanya makan siang biasa," jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kris dengan salah tingkah.

"Bukan?" Kris mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukan, Kris. Tadinya aku memanggil kalian untuk mendiskusikan masalah produk baru itu sambil makan siang. Tapi rupanya asisten baruku ini salah mengira jumlah orang yg ikut rapat." Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Baekhyun. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk menyediakan makan siang untuk empat orang bukan sepuluh orang. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memindahkan restoran itu ke ruang rapatku, Baek."

"Aku tidak memesan untuk sepuluh orang. Aku memesan untuk delapan orang," sanggah Baekhyun spontan.

Kris dan Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat yg terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang bingung pada Jongin dan Kris yg menertawakannya. Kris tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku belum sarapan tadi pagi, jadi aku pasti bisa menghabiskan jatah untuk 2 orang. Lalu aku pikir kalian bertiga pasti juga makan banyak. Jadi aku pesankan untuk delapan orang." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, menatap bergantian antara Jongin, dan Kris sambil mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris. Chanyeol hanya memandang dingin.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kita duduk dan makan siang bersama. Kau ingin aku memanggil Siwon, Donghae, dan Leeteuk untuk bergabung dengan kita, Chan? Kita bisa mendiskusikan produk baru itu nanti setelah makan siang." Jongin menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan map yg dipegangnya lalu meletakkan map tersebut di sela-sela piring. Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan sebelum menjawab cepat.

"Kedua orangtuaku sedang menghabiskan liburan tahun baru bersama Siwon dan keluarganya. Dan Donghae , saat ini pasti ia asyik dengan salah satu pacarnya. Lagipula aku tidak mau menunda pembicaraan tentang peluncuran produk baru ini. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja. Kalau makanan ini masih tersisa, nanti para office boy bisa ikut menikmatinya.

Jongin mengangguk setuju sambil menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendudukinya. Satu tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengambil sumpit saat Chanyeol kembali buka suara.

"Kris, apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa melepaskan tangan asistenku? Atau kau ingin aku mengikat tanganmu dan tangannya menjadi satu?"

"Ha ha ha. Calon adik iparmu sangat cantik, Chan. Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan tanganku? Kakakmu juga pasti sama cantiknya seperti dirimu Baek. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan sengotot itu untuk melepaskan status bujangannya." Ujar Kris sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun lalu ikut menarik kursi yg ada di dekatnya dan menunjuk kursi itu. Mengerti akan maksud Kris, Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi yg ditunjuk Kris.

"Jauh lebih cantik…" Chanyeol mendesah sambil mulai memindahkan makanan ke piringnya.

Semua mata menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memuji Luhan dengan tulus. Meski Baekhyun masih merasa Chanyeol mengucapkannya bukan dengan rasa bangga atau seperti orang yg sedang jatuh cinta. Chanyeol mengutarakannya lebih dengan nada menyesal.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap tiga pasang mata yg memperhatikannya. Seakan tersadar atas apa yg sudah terlontar dari mulutnya, hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik Chanyeol melontarkan senyum agak berlebihan.

"Luhan adalah perempuan paling sempurna yg pernah aku temui. Ia tau bagaimana berpenampilan dan bersikap. Anggun, pengertian, dan sangat cantik tentunya. Bukannya Luhan tidak punya kekurangan, tapi aku bisa melihat kami berdua bisa menjadi pasangan yg sempurna. Kami bisa saling melengkapi." kata Chanyeol sebelum meletakkan otak sapi di piringnya. Kris dan Jongin memperhatikan piring Chanyeol.

"Chan, kau tidak akan memakan itu kan?" tukas Jongin cepat. Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat apa yg barusan ia letakkan dipiringnya.

"A-apa ini…?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu sisi otak dengan sendok makannya.

"Itu otak sapi, enak kok" sela Baekhyun cepat.

Kris tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yg tiba-tiba menatap dingin padanya. Dengan sigap, Jongin menyingkirkan piring Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan piringnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol tidak bisa memakan jeroan," Kris menjelaskan sambil masih tertawa. "Dia terbiasa tinggal di luar negeri dan tidak biasa makan makanan seperti itu,"

"Tapi ini bukan salahku. Aku tadi sudah menanyakan apa yg kau inginkan, kau sendiri yg bilang tidak memilih-milih urusan makanan," Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan sikap menantang pada Chanyeol yg duduk dihadapannya.

Kris masih tertawa dengan tatapannya yg tidak lepas dari Baekhyun. Tanpa diberitahu pun Baekhyun bisa mengetahui bakat alami Kris sebagai playboy. Jongin berdehem untuk mengalihkan tatapan dingin Chanyeol dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Baek. Sebaiknya kita mulai makan sambil membicarakan produk baru ini," Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangan nya.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan saat Chanyeol menyambar sate yg ada di hadapannya. Tepat saat mulut Chanyeol terbuka siap menggigit sate itu, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya terkejut. Jongin menghentikan ayunan sumpit yg hampir mencapai mulutnya. Kris tersenyum geli padanya.

"I-itu…. Aku baru ingat. Sate itu juga bukan daging sapi, itu lidah sapi. Apa lidah termasuk organ yg tidak bisa kau makan?" Baekhyun meringis menatap wajah Chanyeol yg merah padam.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu Chanyeol meletakkan sate itu kembali ke piring dan bertanya apa ada yg benar-benar bisa dimakan. "Calon suamimu benar-benar mimpi buruk Lu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yg kau lihat dari dirinya." Baekhyun mendesah dengan gagang telepon yg menempel di telinganya.

Sekali-sekali Baekhyun melirik kearah ruangn Chanyeol, memastikan pria itu tidak memperhatikannya. Chanyeol terlihat sedang serius membaca beberapa berkas laporan yg tadi diberikan Kris tentang perkembangan salah satu anak perusahaannya yg memproduksi kasur pegas dan kasur bulu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Bee. Chanyeol tidak mungkin marah padamu kanya karna masalah makan siang itu," sahut Luhan sabar. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Dia tidak secara langsung memarahiku Lu, dia menghukum setelahnya. Apa kau tau jam berapa aku pulang kantor kemarin? Jam dua belas! Pulang tengah malam dihari pertama kerja." Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dan kembali melirik ruangan Chanyeol, tampak Chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisi yg sama. Baekhyun lalu menjepit gagang telepon dengan bahunya dan mulai membalas sapaan sahabat-sahabatnya lewat layanan Chatting.

"Chanyeol menyuruhmu pulang tengah malam?" suara Luhan terdengar sedikit meninggi. Luhan terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menindas satu-satunya adik yg ia punya. Baekhyun hanya akan sedikit membuat kakaknya marah pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis saat memikirkan akal liciknya.

"Iya, ia bahkan menyuruhku pulang sendirian, jalan kaki! Belum lagi hari ini Chanyeol juga memintaku datang lebih pagi," cerita Baekhyun semakin bersemangat.

"Pulang jalan kaki? Sendirian? Ditengah kota Seoul? Apa maksudnya? Nanti aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana tempat tinggalmu? Chanyeol bilang kau tinggal di apartemen milik perusahaannya. Apakah itu apartemen Briar-Rose yg ada di belakang gedung perkantorannya?"  
Baekhyun berpikir cepat, Chanyeol tentu saja menceritakan segalanya pada Luhan. Tidak mungkin sekarang Baekhyun menjelek-jelekkan kondisi apartemen Briar-Rose. Semua orang di Negara ini sudah tau seberapa mewah gedung apartemen itu. Baekhyun mendesah sambil berusaha memikirkan apa yg bisa ia katakana. Ia tidak berniat berbohong, hanya berniat melewatkan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya.

"Ya! Tapi Chanyeol memberiku ruangan yg paling kecil. Benar-benar kecil Lu. ruangan tipe studio yg ukurannya tidak lebih besar daripada kamarku. Itupun tidak termasuk lemari dinding kita. Bayangkan Lu, betapa kecilnya ruangan itu! Begitu masuk langsung bertemu tempat tidur. Dua langkah ke kanan ada kamar mandi dan dua langkah kekiri ada dapur." Baekhyun sengaja tidak menceritakan tentang tempat tidurnya yg merupakan salah satu produksi Briar-Rose Feather Mattress yg paling empuk karena ini bisa merusak rencananya. Tapi sebenarnya ruangan yg ditempatinya juga tidak sekecil itu.

"Sekecil itu? Padahal sewaktu melihat foto-foto iklan gedung itu di internet kelihatannya cukup besar," sahut Luhan tidak percaya.  
Baekhyun menghentikan jari-jarinya yg tengah mengetik lalu memindahkan posisi gagang telepon nya. Baekhyun merasa Luhan sedang berusaha mencerna semua ucapannya. Semoga saja usaha memanas-manasi Luhan ini berhasil, tekad Baekhyun.

"Sangat kecil Lu, foto-foto itu menipu. Sempit dan pengap, sama sekali bukan apartemen kelas atas." Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Oh… begitu ya. Sebaiknya kau bersabar Bee, lagipula kegiatanmu hanya tidur, apa gunanya ruangan yg besar? Atau kau berniat mencari tempat tinggal lain? Kau bisa mencari di daerah dekat kantor atau bisa menumpang tinggal dirumah saudara sepupu kita. Pasti ia akan senang menerima mu tinggal bersamanya. Kalian bisa wisata kuliner setiap hari."

Baekhyun memainkan bolpoin ditangan kirinya sambil memikirkan usul Luhan. Shindong, adik laki-laki Appa, pasti senang menerimanya. Apalagi mereka tinggal di kawasan Gangnam, banyak tempat makan yg bisa didatanginya bersama Kyungsoo, sepupunya.  
Luhan sangat terobsesi dengan semua berbau dongeng, Kyungsoo mendapat julukan si gendut Snow White karena dulu Kyungsoo suka makan dan bertubuh subur, namun parasnya cantik dan berkulit putih bersih.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidak gendut Lu, apa kau masih terobsesi dengan Dongeng Lu? sebaiknya Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya, bisa-bisa dia membatalkan perjodohan ini," Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Mendengar tentang apa Baek?" suara Chanyeol menggelegar mengejutkan Baekhyun. Gagang telepon dalam genggamannya sontak jatuh. Di depannya Chanyeol menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sudah menjatuhkan banyak barang dalam dua hari ini Baekhyun," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Kau yg membuatku menjatuhkannya, kau mengagetkanku. Kemarin dan barusan, sejak kapan kau berdiri di-disana?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menunduk untuk mengangkat gagang telepon yg terjatuh. Suara penuh Tanya terdengar pelan dari balik gagang telepon.

"Sejak kau mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa aku membiarkanmu tinggal diruangan kecil, sempit, dan pengap," jawab Chanyeol dingin.  
Mulut Baekhyun membentuk huruf O, tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menekan salah satu tombol telepon dan suara Luhan terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol dari dingin menjadi cerah saat menyapa Luhan membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Bermuka dua untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar bunyi benda jatuh." Luhan terdengar bingung dan khawatir. "Mana Baekhyun?"

"Adikmu yg tersayang ada disini. Dia menjatuhkan gagang telepon karena kaget melihatku yg muncul tiba-tiba. Sekarang aku mengaktifkan speakerphone, dia mendengarkanmu juga." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dingin.

"Ooh begitu, aku kira ada apa." Luhan mendesah lega.

"Apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan Lu? apa sesuatu yg tidak boleh ku dengar?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil meletakkan pinggulnya ditepi meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Bukan hal penting Chan. Oh iya, tadi Baekhyun cerita, kemarin kau menyuruhnya lembur sampai tengah malam dan harus pulang berjalan kaki sendirian. Apa betul Chan?" suara Luhan terdengar tenang saat menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum licik. Satu alisnya terangkat, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Pria itu terlihat seperti siap menusuknya dengan seribu jarum kecil.

"Baekhyun bilang begitu?" Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

"Iya, kau mengerti kan Chan bahwa betawa rawannya perempuan berjalan kaki sendirian tengah malam begitu." Baekhyun meringis mendengar nada khawatir Luhan. Seandainya Luhan tau yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi apakah aku tetap harus menemani Baekhyun pulang ke kamarnya setiap hari jika gedung perkantoranku mempunyai lorong yg menghubungkan langsung dengan apartemen Baekhyun? Aku takut Baekhyun harus pulang lebih malam lagi jika kau tetap merasa itu perlu. Karena aku bahkan tidak sempat pulang." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu kakinya.

Baekhyun berpikir betapa kuat meja kaca ini, meja kacanya sama sekali tidak retak menahan beban tubuh Chanyeol. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berharap adanya keajaiban yg membuat meja kerjanya pecah dan menjatuhkan Chanyeol. Dan semoga salah satu pecahan kaca menusuk pantat monster ini, pinta baekhyun diam-diam.

"Menghubungkan langsung? Maksudmu? Gedung perkantoran mu gandengan dengan gedung apartemen yg sekarang ditempati Baekhyun?"

"Bukan apartemen. Tepatnya Baekhyun menempati Briar-Rose service Resident. Dan ya! Gedung perkantoran ini, hotel, dan service resident, ketiganya ini berhubungan. Kau tidak membayangkan Baekhyun berjalan di pinggir jalan sendirian ditengah malam buta kan? Tiap lorong yg menghubungkan tiap gedung hanya bisa dilalui orang-orang tertentu, keamanannya terjamin 24 jam. Tetapi jika kau masih merasa itu belum cukup. Aku bisa…"

"Tidak Chan. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal, sepertinya Baekhyun lupa mengatakan kebaikan-kebaikan yg sudah kau lakukan padanya." Luhan memotong penjelasan Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Bee, seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol, apa kau masih mendengar ku?" tekanan suara Luhan berubah kesal saat memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Ya, masih Lu. aku memang berniat mengucapkan terimakasih pada calon kakak iparku yg baik ini, tapi belum sempat karena ia selalu membuatku sibuk." Chanyeol mendengus pelan dan menatap penuh cibiran pada Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun membalas dengan memberikan tatapan _'lihat saja nanti'_ .

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat sarapan karena Chanyeol menyuruhku sampai dikantor jam enam pagi. Padahal aku baru pulang tepat tengah malam kemarin." Baekhyun kembali mengulang pengaduannya pada Luhan seolah-olah meminta pembelaan.

"Bee, kau masih sempat beristirahat, Chanyeol bahkan tidak sempat pulang semalam. Pasti Chanyeol lebih lelah jika dibandingkan denganmu Bee," jawab Luhan dengan suara tenang. Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun, tanda kemenangan. Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol dan ke arah telepon.

"Lu, Chanyeol berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin tinggal dikantor sepanjang malam. Kau tidak melihatnya sekarang, saat ini Chanyeol sudah sangat rapi dan…. Oh! Kau tidak melihat kemejanya selicin lapangan ice skating." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, tanpa sadar tubunya sudah menunduk untuk mendekatkan mulutnya pada pesawat telepon.

Chanyeol nyengir sambil bergaya seperti membersihkan debu dibahunya. "Aku mempunyai kamar mandi dan lemari pakaian diruanganku. Kau tidak tahu Baek?" potong Chanyeol riang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Masuk dan lihatlah!" tantang Chanyeol saat melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

"Oh… sudahlah. Kalian berdua ini! Kenapa aku merasa kalian seperti kucing dan anjing? Chanyeol, tolong jangan terlalu kasar pada Baekhyun! Dan Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara keburukan Chanyeol? Kalian harusnya akur." Luhan terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang berusaha mendamaikan kedua anaknya. Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yg masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yg ingin dibicarakan, sudah dulu ya. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Lanjut Luhan dengan kesal.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malah Lu, seperti biasa." Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal padanya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan mengucapkan sesuatu pada kakaknya. Chanyeol meloncat dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, lalu mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. Kemeja yg ia kenakan semakin terlihat, tidak terlalu ketat juga tidak terlalu longgar.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan berbicara dengan Luhan." Protes Baekhyun pelan. Kedua matanya masih menatap bahu bidang Chanyeol. Seakan tersihir untuk tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sana.

"Kau bisa menghubunginya kapan pun kau mau. Seingatku aku juga sudah melarangmu untuk chatting selama jam kantor." Chanyeol melirik kearah layar komputer Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau termasuk gadis keras kepala. Sudahlah…. Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Sebaiknya kau siapkan ruang rapat dan panggil semua direksi, aku sudah siap sekarang." Chanyeol mengusap lehernya dengan tidak sabar.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat bayangan samar dibawah mata Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak meninggalkan kantor semalam, pikir Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun spontan. Chanyeol terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak hafal jadwalku hari ini Baekhyun! Oh…. Tuhan! Asisten macam apa kau ini! Panggil Jongin! Minta ia mengajarimu! Cepat! Jangan kacaukan rapat kali ini!" bentar Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat amarah Chanyeol meledak. Setelah membentaknya, Chanyeol menghilang kedalam ruangannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengambil beberapa berkas diatas meja kerjanya dengan kasar. Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan langsung menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yg masih mematung. Tatapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun panik dan tanpa sengaja kembali menyenggol alat tulis dimejanya. Tidak sempat menghiraukan suara berkelontang, Baekhyun mengambil gagang telepon dan mulai menghubungi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chapter ini sudah selesai dari kemarin dan hanya tinggal di post. Tapi saya agak kecewa karna sepertinya tidak ada yg berminat membaca remake story ini, untuk selanjutnya saya belum berfikir untuk melanjutkan/berhenti sampai di chapter ini.

~~Terimakasih~~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Remake story by Astrid Zeng**

**Chanbaek version**

**Rate : T**

**SLEEPAHOLIC JATUH CINTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter.**_

Baekhyun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat amarah Chanyeol meledak. Setelah membentaknya, Chanyeol menghilang kedalam ruangannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengambil beberapa berkas diatas meja kerjanya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan langsung menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yg masih mematung. Tatapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun panik dan tanpa sengaja kembali menyenggol alat tulis dimejanya. Tidak sempat menghiraukan suara berkelontang, Baekhyun mengambil gagang telepon dan mulai menghubungi Jongin.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih duduk dengan raut wajah kaku saat Baekhyun kembali masuk ke ruang rapat. Jongin dan Kris masih menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk mengantar keluar semua direktur yg mengikuti rapat.

Padahal tadi sepanjang rapat berlangsung Chanyeol bersikap lebih santai. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol mendengar, membalas dengan tenang dan terkendali setiap masukan dan laporan dari setiap bawahannya. Tapi sekarang ketika semua orang keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan, Chanyeol tertunduk kaku seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sangat serius.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kembali kalimat-kalimat yg terlontar sepanjang rapat. Tidak ada sesuatu yg terdengar buruk, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua melaporkan peningkatan, hanya saja ada sedikit masalah pada peluncuran produk baru.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita akan menginap di kantor lagi." Kris tersenyum lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Chan, ini bukanlah masalah besar," ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan sambil membereskan setumpuk berkas-berkas yg ada dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, bisa tolong siapkan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol dan kopi kental untukku dan Kris?" jongin tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu bangkit melangkah kearah pintu.

Tepat saat menggenggam gagang pintu. Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, ia memutar kepalanya dengan tangan yg masih tetap berpegangan pada gagang pintu. Ketiga lelaki itu memperhatikan gerakan Baekhyun yg tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap mereka.

"Kenapa rapat tadi tidak dihadiri Siwon? Bukankah kakakmu presiden direkturnya? Kenapa kau yg memimpin rapat ini Chanyeol? Apakah Siwon tahu ada masalah dalam peluncuran produk baru untuk kasur bulu itu?" Baekhyun memandang penuh Tanya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut mendapati perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol, ia mendelik seakan Baekhyun telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu berpaling menatap Jongin dan Kris, mencari tahu apa yg salah dari pertanyaan yg dilontarkannya

Kris berdehem sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Siwon sekeluarga sedang berlibur. Kita selalu mengabarkan perkembangan perusahaan padanya. Sebaiknya cepat buatkan minuman untuk kami." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yg masih menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan teh untuk Chanyeol saat Jongin berjalan masuk ke dapur. Jongin tersenyum padanya sebelum beranjak menarik teko kopi dari tempatnya dan menuangnya pada kedua cangkir yg sudah disiapkan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yg salah di dalam sAna Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menutup teko teh dan meletakkan nya di atas baki. Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan pinggang nya pada kitchen set. Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuh Jongin yg sudah memenuhi sebagian besar ruangan kecil itu.

"Tidak, Chanyeol hanya tidak akur dengan kakaknya." Jongin meletakkan salah satu cangkir dan meraih cangkir lainnya.

"Tidak akur? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan bergosip tentang bosku Baek." Jongin berbalik dan tersenyum. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam cangkir berisi kopi dan tangan yg lain mengembalikan teko kopi pada tempatnya.

"Aku juga tidak berniat bergosip tentang bosku. Aku hanya bertanya tentang calon kakak iparku," Baekhyun menaikkan dagu nya membuat Jongin tertawa melihat gayanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yg mulai meniup dan menyesap kopi. Jongin takkan mau menceritakannya, laki-laki ini terlalu loyal pada Chanyeol, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun mendesah dan mencari bahan pembicaraan lain.

"Chanyeol tidak minum kopi tapi ia punya mesin kopi begini lengkap." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada coffe maker yg ada dibalik punggung Jongin. "Terlihat sangat pamer ya?"

"Dulu Chanyeol minum kopi, tapi belakangan ini ia berhenti," Jongin melihat kerutan penasaran yg kembali timbul di dahi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol mengidap insomnia, jadi ia berhenti minum kopi dan menggantinya dengan teh herbal."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. "Sebaiknya aku mengenalkannya pada Mimi." Jongin menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

"Mimi itu boneka. Dulu ketika aku kecil, aku tidak ingat umur berapa, kedua orangtuaku sering meninggalkan kami, aku susah tidur karna ketakutan. Suatu hari Luhan memberikanku boneka itu supaya aku tidak merasa kesepian. Bukan boneka yg cantik, tapi Luhan sudah berusaha keras membuatnya. Tapi terbukti berhasil.

Luhan bahkan menjulukiku Aurora si putri tidur. Aku tetap membawanya ke mana pun aku pergi. Sekarang kakakku menyesal telah membuatkanku boneka itu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli mengingat boneka kumalnya.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol memeluk boneka itu," ucap Jongin geli. Bayangan Chanyeol memeluk erat Mimi terlintas dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Apa yg kalian tertawakan?" bentak Chanyeol yg tiba-tiba muncul di dapur.

Dengan tinggi tubuh 183 cm, chanyeol memenuhi pintu dapur. "Aku dan Kris sudah menunggu lama dan kalian malah ngobrol disini," desis Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat wajah Kris muncul dari balik bahu Chanyeol.

"Apakah diskusi kita sekarang pindah ke sini?" gurau Kris sambil meletakkan satu tangannya ke bahu Chanyeol.

"Ini teh mu Chan," Jongin menyodorkan cangkir yg sudah disiapkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan menyodorkan kopi pada Kris.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang saat para laki-laki itu keluar dari dapur. Lima menit lagi terjepit bersama mereka diruangan ini, ia bisa mati kehabisan oksigen. Baekhyun lalu beranjak keluar dapur dan melangkah ke meja kerjanya.

"Salah satu dari kalian akan mewakiliku melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Hongkong akhir minggu depan," ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyesap tehnya.

Sambil berpura-pura menyalakan layar komputernya. Baekhyun memasang telinganya tajam-tajam.

Sudut mata Baekhyun menangkap gerakan tangan Jongin yg menghentikan ayunan cangkir yg setengah jalan menuju bibirnya.

"Ada apa Chan?" bukankah perjalanan kali ini sangat penting untukmu?" suara Jongin lebih terdengar terkejut daripada bertanya. Jongin menambahkan dengan sangat perlahan, "Sangat penting untuk jabatanmu."

"Bertemu Luhan dan keluarganya jauh lebih penting daripada bisnis kali ini," tandas Chanyeol dengan cepat dan tegas.

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibir. Chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar olehnya. Baekhyun tetap berpura-pura sibuk dengan layar komputernya.

"Whoaa.. baru kali ini Chanyeol lebih memilih perempuan daripada pekerjaan. Biasanya kalimat seperti itu hanya dapat di dengar dari mulut Patric, adikmu. Sudah bisa melupakan kisah lama dan menemukan kisah baru rupanya." Gurau Kris sebelum menyesap kopi kentalnya.

Kisah lama dan kisah baru? Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar komputer dan memandangi ketiga pria yg sudah berdiri disamping mejanya.

Jongin berdehem sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali ke topik awal. "Menurutku Kris sangat cocok dengan perjalanan bisnis ini, kau bisa mengetahui dengan jelas Chan. Aku sepertinya kurang cocok dengan kegiatan ini." Ucap Jongin tegas. Baekhyun memperhatikan alis Kris yg terangkat saat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakan ku Kris. Aku akan mempertimbangkan mengutusmu lagi sebagai perwakilan perusahaan jika dalam perjalanan kali ini kau bisa memastikan segalanya berjalan sesuai yg aku harapkan. Aku hanya ingin kau meyakinkan Mr.S dan Edwin Su bahwa tidak ada masalah dalam peluncuran produk terbaru Briar-Rose Feather Mattress dan siap untuk bekerja sama dalam pembangunan hotel terbaru milik mereka di Macau." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya "Kau tidak berencana melakukan perjalanan bisnis sendiri Chan?" Jongin ikut memandang Chanyeol sama terkejutnya dengan Kris. Baekhyun tetap menganalisis setiap perkataan yang terucap dari mulut mereka bertiga.

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Chanyeol menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Ada sesuatu yang sedang kurencanakan.

Tahun ini waktu yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu." Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Mereka berempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak bergerak gelisah dan membalas menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Ini sudah jam makan siang. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kami, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh antusias karena teringat menu makan siang kali ini. "Kau tidak memesan makanan seperti kemarin lagi, kan? Aku harus lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di gym kalau setiap hari kau memberiku banyak makanan yang berlemak." Kris mengusap-usap perut ratanya. "Aku tidak memesan makanan yang berlemak Kris. Aku ingin menikmati masakan Jepang, jadi tadi pagi aku sudah memesan sushi dan sashimi untuk kita." Baekhyun tersenyum riang sambil memandang tiga laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

Suara tawa Kris membahana dan memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun merasakan tatapan Chanyeol semakin dingin. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras menahan marah. Jongin melangkah mendekatinya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Chanyeol tidak bisa makan makanan mentah Baek," bisik Jongin ke telinganya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang bisa atau tidak bisa ia makan Tae! Memangnya dia pikir aku cenayang yang tahu apa yang ia inginkan untuk makan siang." Baekhyun mendesah kesal sambil mengetik pada ponselnya. Di sebelahnya Taehyung, teman masa kecilnya, mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" pancing Taehyung sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus mengomel menumpahkan kekesalan sambil mengetik pesan singkat entah kepada siapa di ponselnya.

"Aku memesankan nasi bungkus yang dijual di kantin karyawan yang terletak di lantai bawah gedung kami," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Maksudmu atasanmu hanya makan nasi bungkus sedangkan kau menghabiskan masakan Jepang yang kau pesan?" tanya Taehyung tertawa lebar.

"Kami bertiga yang menghabiskannya. Kris, Jongin, dan aku. Kau tahu? Sepanjang makan siang Chanyeol menatapku dingin. Aku yakin dia berniat mencekikku saat itu juga." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba memeragakan bagaimana cara Chanyeol ingin mencekiknya.

"Tapi untung saja aku membelikan nasi bungkus untuk Chanyeol di kantin, karena aku bisa sekaligus jalan-jalan di dalam gedung besar itu. Melihat seberapa banyak manusia yang dipekerjakan si manusia licik itu di bawah kursi singgasananya," lanjut Baekhyun sengit.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Ini belum jam pulang kantor. Apa kau melarikan diri karena takut Chanyeol mencekikmu?"

"Chanyeol menendangku keluar tepat setelah sushi terakhir masuk ke tenggorokanku. Ia menghina cara berpakaianku dan menguliahiku agar berpenampilan seperti Luhan.

Katanya, besok aku tidak boleh masuk kantor dengan penampilan seperti ini." Baekhyun menghela napas sambil memandang sepatu olahraganya dengan sedih, teringat suara tegas Chanyeol yang mengancam akan membuang sepatunya keluar dari jendela kalau Chanyeol masih melihat sepatu itu terpasang di kakinya besok pagi.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkeram tali ransel Kipling nya dengan gundah, memandang Taehyung dengan sendu.

"Chanyeol juga mengancam akan membakar ranselku ini Taehyung" Baekhyun mengadukan penindasan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Tawa Taehyung yang meledak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun membuat beberapa pengunjung mal memutar kepala ke arah mereka. Taehyung seumur dengan Luhan.

Di usianya yang hampir mencapai 25 tahun, Taehyung sudah menjadi aktor yang sukses membintangi beberapa film layar lebar. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka Taehyung yang setampan ini dulu pernah merasakan bogem mentah Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang aku akan menemanimu mencari setelan kerja yang cocok. Kau memang terlihat seperti Anak kecil dengan penampilan begini Baek."

Taehyung merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan tulus. Hubungan mereka memang dekat tapi hanya sebatas perhatian kakak terhadap adik perempuannya. Tapi kepada Luhan, tatapan dan sikap Taehyung jauh berbeda, meski Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

"A-apakah laki-laki ini…, Chanyeol, maksudku. Apakah ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Luhan?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum kaku pada Baekhyun yang menciut dalam rangkulan eratnya.

"Apakah kakakmu juga menyukainya? Aku dengar dari Luhan, ia mengenal Chanyeol dari makcomblang kenalan Eomma mu."

"Iya. Eomma yang selalu mengompor-ngomporinya masalah perjodohan ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju. Tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah agak berubah akhir akhir ini. Meski aku masih belum yakin itu karena Chanyeol."

"Berubah?" Taehyung memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mm… agak seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran," ujar Baekhyun.

Sekilas ia mendapati ekspresi sedih muncul di wajah Taehyung, "tapi aku juga tidak yakin. Karena secara teknis mereka hanya saling bertukar kabar lewat telepon. Chanyeol memang terlihat memperhatikan Luhan. Tapi ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kepadaku bahwa mereka belum sampai pada tahap saling mencintai."

"Kuharap atasanmu itu tidak berniat mempermainkan dan menyakiti Luhan." Tanpa disadari Taehyung mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun menahan protesnya karena melihat Taehyung serius mengucapkan kata-katanya. Kalau kejadian ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin hati Baekhyun juga ikut sakit karena Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat Taehyung yang masih belum bisa merelakan Luhan seperti dirinya yang sudah lama melepaskan Taehyung dari hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau melepaskan tanganmu Tae. Bisa-bisa besok aku masuk infotainment karena kepergok jalan bareng aktor setenar dirimu." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya berupaya melepaskan diri. Namun lengan Taehyung tetap melingkari bahunya, malah semakin mencengkeram erat.

Taehyung mengarahkan langkah Baekhyun menuju sebuah toko. "Biar saja mereka bergosip. Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan satu-satunya adik perempuan yang aku punya." Taehyung sengaja meneriakkan katakatanya dengan agak keras.

Baekhyun meringis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Di dalam toko, Taehyung memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan mendorong Baekhyun ke arah perempuan itu. "Bantu adik saya memilih setelan kerja. Pilihkan yang cocok untuknya," perintah Taehyung pada perempuan yang menatapnya terperangah.

"Baekhyun, anggap ini hadiah dariku. Pilih semua yang kau mau."

"Hati-hati Tae. Aku bisa saja menghabiskan isi kantongmu." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan hidung Taehyung sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang khas.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkannya pulang, Taehyung masih harus kembali untuk melanjutkan syuting salah satu film yang akan dibintanginya.

"Ingat, jangan mengeluarkan benda-benda berharga Baek! Ini sudah malam. Hati-hati!" seru Taehyung sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan semua tas belanjaannya.

Baekhyun melambai ke arah mobil Taehyung yang mulai bergerak menghilang di tengah lalu lintas yang masih ramai. Sambil berjalan perlahan menuju jembatan penyeberangan, Baekhyun mencoba mengurutkan apa yang nanti akan ia lakukan setibanya di kamar studio yang ditempatinya.

Bayangan tempat tidur yang empuk itu sangat menggoda. Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun belum bisa menggenapi jam tidurnya. Kemarin, bahkan ia hanya tidur lima jam. Kotak berisi vas bunga membuat salah satu tas yang dijinjingnya terasa amat berat, vas bunga yang rencananya akan dia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

Sabar, sebentar lagi sampai di atas ranjang empuk itu, bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menaiki tangga jembatan penyeberangan dengan langkah yang berat, matanya terasa semakin berat.

Sebentar kemudian Baekhyun menguap, membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar. jalanan sudah sepi, di sekitar Baekhyun tidak ada orang lain kecuali anak laki-laki kurus dengan pakaian bergaya punk berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

Baekhyun meliriknya tak semangat saat melewatinya. Sebaliknya, anak laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata yang merah. Baekhyun melengos cepat, menghindari bertatapan mata dengannya.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga penyeberangan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan bayangan gelap menutupi punggungnya dan merasakan tas ranselnya ditarik. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Anak laki-laki kurus itu sedang mengacungkan sebilah pisau padanya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah pos satpam yang berada tidak jauh dari jembatan penyeberangan dan berdoa dalam hati agar salah satu satpam melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mendengar beberapa benda terjatuh dari tas ranselnya. Laki-laki yang kelihatan masih berusia belasan itu sudah berhasil menyabetkan pisaunya pada tas Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir cepat, ia tidak seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang pasti sudah berteriak ketakutan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dompet!" desis anak laki-laki itu dengan nada mengancam. Tubuhnya agak sempoyongan, terlihat seperti pecandu obat-obatan terlarang yang sedang kambuh.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk melewati tubuh Anak laki-laki itu dan berlari menuju pos satpam terdekat.

Tapi sepertinya Anak itu sudah membaca jalan pikiran Baekhyun dan ia sekarang mencoba menghadang Baekhyun. Tangannya yang bebas mencoba merenggut tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelak cepat, alih-alih mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun, Anak laki-laki itu menarik ransel Baekhyun yang sudah robek dan terbuka lebar, membuat Mimi, terjatuh.

Perhatian penjambret dan Baekhyun sesaat teralih pada boneka kumal itu. Anak itu berdecak kesal lalu menginjak boneka itu dengan salah satu kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Baekhyun terbelalak marah, semua kejadian berlangsung cepat. Sobekan ransel yang direnggut Anak laki-laki itu semakin menganga lebar.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melemparkan tas-tas belanjaannya dengan sembarangan di sekelilingnya. Suara vas bunga yang pecah tidak dihiraukannya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Baekhyun memukul keras pergelangan tangan Anak itu dan membuat pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Remaja itu menunduk untuk mengambil kembali pisaunya sambil memaki-maki Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar.

Baekhyun menendang selangkangan Anak laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai dia tersungkur kesakitan. Tanpa ampun Baekhyun menginjak salah satu tangan penodong itu. "Kau sudah mengotori bonekaku! Dasar sialan!" bentak Baekhyun keras dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis ini?" tanya Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya pada salah seorang polisi yang tengah bertugas. Tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang capek ke tembok sambil mendekap erat Mimi, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak sabar.

"Saudari Baekhyun menginjak telapak tangan pemuda itu sampai retak lalu memukul wajah si pemuda karena sudah mencoba mengancamnya dengan pisau. Bapak tidak perlu khawatir karena kami sudah menahan pemuda itu, kami pastikan dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

Pemuda itu pecandu narkoba yang kehabisan uang hingga nekat menodong saudari Baekhyun." Salah seorang polisi itu kembali menerangkan kronologi kejadian pada Chanyeol, sementara polisi yang lain memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum tertahan.

"Kau menginjak jari tangannya sampai retak?!" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Pemuda itu membawa pisau Baek. Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Apa kau tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong?" bentak Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan.

"Dan menunggu Anak itu menancapkan pisaunya di perutku? Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Aku ngantuk." Baekhyun menggaruk rambuk lurusnya lalu berbalik memandang bergantian pada dua orang polisi yang duduk di belakang meja.

"Apakah saya sudah boleh pulang, Pak? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua polisi yang sedang bertugas, Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju tempat mobil nya terparkir. Baekhyun bersiul pelan saat Chanyeol membuka bagasi dan memasukan tas-tas belanjaannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan siulan Baekhyun dan beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah dingin. Tepat saat Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobil, ponselnya berdering. Setelah melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya, Chanyeol menekan tombol speakerphone dan menempelkan ponselnya ke tempat ponsel di dasbor mobil.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" suara khawatir Luhan terdengar jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lu" tukas Baekhyun cepat, mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Adikmu menonjok wajah penodong itu dan meremukkan jarinya. Sekarang penodong itu sudah ditahan di kantor polisi." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku juga menendang selangkangannya," Baekhyun menyela dengan nada bangga. "Polisi itu pasti lupa menyebutkannya," lanjut Baekhyun cepat saat menyadari Chanyeol tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau melawan laki-laki yang menodongmu dengan pisau? Kau cari mati Baek?" sergah Luhan.

"Tunggu sampai Appa dan Eomma mendengar cerita ini. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau jalan sendirian malam-malam begitu?" cerocos Luhan.

"Calon suamimu menghina pakaian kerjaku, jadi aku meminta Taehyung untuk menemaniku berbelanja. Sewaktu mengantarku kembali, aku minta Taehyung menurunkanku di seberang jalan karena ia juga sedang dikejar waktu syuting. Saat melewati jembatan penyeberangan itulah pemuda teler itu mencegatku." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil memainkan boneka kumalnya. "Ini semua salah Chanyeol."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu ini salahku?" tukas Chanyeol sengit.

"Hei, hei… Kalian berdua!" suara Luhan meninggi menghentikan perang mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang salah. Kita harus bersyukur Baekhyun baik-baik saja." Suara Luhan kembali tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak nekat lagi Baek. Kalian berdua pasti sudah capek sekarang. Aku tahu Baekhyun pasti langsung tidur begitu menyentuh bantal. Jangan lupa untuk mandi air hangat sebelum tidur, Baekhyun! Dan Chanyeol, kau juga harus istirahat. Sudah! Kalian berdua jangan ribut lagi. Dan tolong jaga Baekhyun, Chan!"

"Iya, Luhan. Kau juga jangan khawatir lagi. Mulai malam ini Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah orangtuaku," Chanyeol menjawab pelan.

Baekhyun terperangah. "Oh... kabar baik! Kalau begitu sampai besok. Aku capek. Aku mau tidur sekarang." Luhan mendesah lega.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan suara, Luhan sudah memutuskan teleponnya.

"Tinggal di rumah orang tuamu? Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaian dan barang-barangku? Kita tidak kembali untuk mengambilnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memijat tengkuknya pelan. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun tidak menemukan satu pun kerutan pada kemeja Chanyeol. Bahkan dasi yang dikenakannya pun masih terpasang rapi.

"Aku sudah meminta orang membereskannya. Begitu tiba di rumah, barang-barangmu juga pasti sudah sampai di sana.

Dari awal orangtuaku sudah berniat memintamu untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Chanyeol menarik napas panjang lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Chanyeol juga pasti lelah, pikir Baekhyun.

Ia memeluk Mimi dengan erat sambil menyandarkan punggung semakin dalam ke kursi dan membiarkan matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat.

Cahaya matahari menyentuh wajah Baekhyun membuatnya menggeliat kesal di atas tempat tidur. Pasti Luhan yang membuka gorden jendela kamarnya, pikir Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan protes tidak jelas lalu menarik selimut semakin ke atas untuk menutupi wajahnya. Saat satu tangannya menarik Mimi dan menempelkan boneka kumal itu wajahnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari tempat tidurnya terasa lebih empuk. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak! Memang tidak sama seperti ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri di rumah. Kedua mata Baekhyun langsung melebar. Baekhyun bangkit lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Kamar yang rapi dengan perabotan kayu yang elegan, bedcover berwarna cokelat yang melilit tubuhnya. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya.

"Oh… ini rumah orangtua Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan perasaan lega. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berpindah tempat dari mobil Chanyeol sampai ke tempat tidur ini.

Baekhyun mengempaskan lagi punggungnya ke tempat tidur. Dua kakinya bergerak kesana kemari. Satu tarikan napas panjang menyusul kemudian. Baekhyun berguling ke kanan satu kali lalu berguling kembali ke tempat semula. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia menyerang si penodong dengan membabibuta.

Ia akan menelepon orangtuanya untuk menceritakan kejadian seru itu. Tapi nanti saja, ia menikmati masih ingin melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Namun kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat ia teringat Chanyeol. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur mencari ponselnya. Saat terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, sudut mata Baekhyun melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih sebelas menit.

Astaga! Sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Ia sudah terlambat. Sebaiknya ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung berangkat ke kantor. "Ya…! Siapa? Masuk saja!" teriak Baekhyun sambil merogoh tas belanjaan yang tergeletak asal-asalan di pinggir ranjang. Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan.

Seorang perempuan setengah baya bertubuh mungil muncul dari balik pintu, senyumnya ramah memandang Baekhyun yang masih acak-acakan, antara panik dan bingung. Senyuman yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Pasti ini Eomma Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun. Ibu Chanyeol sangat mirip dengannya, yang berbeda hanyalah senyuman perempuan ini terasa sangat tulus sedangkan senyuman Chanyeol terlihat sinis seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin atau terkadang seperti badut yang tertawa berlebihan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tentu kau kecapekan setelah kejadian semalam. Chanyeol sudah menceritakannya padaku. Apa benar kau menghajar penodong itu sampai jari tangannya retak?" Jaejong bertanya dengan antusias. Perempuan itu lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Baekhyun tertawa kikuk sambil mencoba merapikan rambut lurusnya.

"Yah, itu yang dikatakan polisi semalam. Tapi aku tidak berniat meremukkan jemarinya, aku melakukannya hanya karena marah." Baekhyun meringis kepada Jaejong yang memandanginya dengan berbinar.

"Oh, itu bagus, Baekhyun. Pemuda seperti itu memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Pagi ini kau pasti sudah lapar." Jaejong meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya sampai Baekhyun terduduk di dekatnya. "Ayo, Imo sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu."

"Tapi Chanyeol pasti akan marah. Aku sudah terlambat masuk kantor," tolak Baekhyun dengan satu tangan masih mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah.

"Mana mungkin Chanyeol marah. Lagi pula, siapa yang bekerja di hari Sabtu seperti ini?" Jaejong tersenyum geli menatap Baekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Jaejong, kedua mata Baekhyun membulat karena gembira. "Ini hari Sabtu? Hari Sabtu karyawan libur. Chanyeol juga libur, kan?" Baekhyun berdecak senang. Aku bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan hibernasi, teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Chanyeol tidak libur. Anak itu tidak pernah mengenal kata libur." Awan kegembiraan Baekhyun pecah saat mendengar ucapan Jaejong.

"Chanyeol kembali ke kantor semalam setelah mengantarkanmu sampai kemari. Tapi jangan khawatir imo sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk memberimu libur akhir pekan ini."

Senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang mendengar kata libur yang terucap dari bibir Jaejong. Jaejong memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu mengajak Baekhyun ke ruang makan.

Di sana, seorang perempuan muda sedang memangku gadis kecil yang lucu, perkiran Baekhyun umur si bocah tidak lebih dari dua tahun.

"Kibum, ini Baekhyun. Adik perempuan Luhan." Jaejong mengenalkan Baekhyun pada perempuan yang dipanggil Kibum itu. Kibum yang tengah bermain dengan putrinya itu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

Melihat perempuan itu, membuat ingatan Baekhyun melayang pada kakaknya Luhan. Kibum memang tidak terlalu mirip dengan Luhan, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa perempuan ini memiliki kesamaan dengan kakaknya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas senyuman ramah Kibum. "Baekhyun," ucapnya ramah.

"Senang mengenalmu." Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun lalu menjumput beberapa helai rambutnya yang terjatuh ke depan wajahnya dengan anggun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tingkah laku Kibum sambil mencubit pipi merah balita yang tengah dipangku Kibum.

"Kibum istri Siwon, kakak Chanyeol. Dan ini putri mereka, Aeri." Jaejong menepuk kedua tangannya dengan gembira dan mengajak Aeri untuk berbicara dengannya.

Aeri mengoceh tidak jelas pada Jaejong, membuat mereka bertiga tertawa memperhatikannya.

"Cookies… cookies…" rengek Aeri tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap lesu pada Jaejong dan Baekhyun.

"Aeri minta cookies. Cookies-nya sudah habis," jelas Kibum lalu mengecup pipi Aeri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa tidak dibuatkan saja?" tanya Baekhyun spontan.

Jaejong menggeleng lesu. "Pembantu yang biasa membuatnya sedang libur. Yang lain tidak ada yang bisa. Imo dan Kibum tidak bisa memasak. Menurut Yunho, keluarga kita hanya mempunyai perempuan yang tidak mengerti cara menggunakan dapur." Jaejong tersenyum geli lalu menunduk untuk mencium pipi Aeri yang mulai merasa terganggu karena semua orang berebut mencium pipinya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memasak. Tapi kalau hanya membuat cookies, aku sih bisa saja," kata Baekhyun santai.

Jaejong dan Kibum mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun, seakan tidak percaya tapi menyiratkan harap. Satu jam kemudian, Aeri sudah duduk di kursinya sambil memegang sekeping cookies hangat di tangannya.

Jaejong tengah membantu memindahkan cookies hangat dari nampan ke dalam stoples.

"Selama tiga tahun aku tinggal di sini, baru kali ini aku menggunakan oven," ujar Kibum sambil menotolkan selembar tisu pada dahinya yang berkeringat. Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ternyata Kibum tidak semirip Luhan, Luhan sangat pintar memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

Kalau kakaknya jadi menikah dengan Chanyeol, pasti Jaejong dan Yunho akan sangat senang. Karena akhirnya ada juga perempuan yang akan menggunakan dapur mereka selain para asisten rumah tangga.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak memamerkan keahlian Luhan pada Kibum dan Jaejong, Aeri tiba-tiba meraung, tangisannya mengagetkan semua orang. Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari nampan dan berlari ke ruang makan. Untung saja Baekhyun masih memegang nampan itu dari sisi yang lain dengan erat. Nyaris kue-kue kering buatannya berhamburan di lantai.

"Di sini rupanya kalian." Chanyeol muncul dengan kemeja yang berbeda dari semalam dan terlihat sangat rapi seperti biasanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga tetap berpenampilan licin seperti itu, sedangkan ia tetap saja kusut meski jam tidurnya lebih banyak daripada Chanyeol. Lelaki ini memang memiliki kesamaan dengan Luhan, selalu memastikan dirinya berpenampilan sempurna sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah terlihat memiliki bulu-bulu halus bekas bercukur di dagunya. Kibum menggendong Aeri sambil menatap kaku pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan aura tegang di antara mereka.

Baekhyun teringat perkataan Jongin tentang hubungan Chanyeol dengan Siwon yang sedang tidak akur.

Jaejong tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol. "Lihat, Baekhyun membuatkan cookies untuk Aeri. Kau bisa mencicipinya Chan." Jaejong menyodorkan kue kering langsung ke mulut Chanyeol.

Semoga ia tersendak! Semoga kue kering buatanku tersangkut di tenggorokan Chanyeol, bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Enak," puji Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak." Chanyeol mencomot satu kue kering lagi dari dalam stoples yang terbuka.

Kibum masih menenangkan Aeri yang menangis makin keras saat melihat Chanyeol merebut makanannya. Chanyeol merengut kesal pada Aeri. Baekhyun menyeka dahinya menggunakan lengannya.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ini saja. Yang lain tidak bisa. Kalau Luhan…"

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kerja sekarang," potong Chanyeol kasar, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Ada beberapa file yang harus kau kirim," kata Chanyeol memerintah sambil terus menjumput kue kering.

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Jaejong. "Eomma, sebentar lagi sopir kantor akan datang dan membawakan barang-barangku. Suruh mereka meletakkannya di kamarku."

"Untuk apa Chanyeol?" tanya Jaejong lembut.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini sementara rumahku direnovasi," jawab Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Renovasi?" Jaejong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tinggal di sini?" Kibum terperangah sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Aeri yang masih menangis.

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahu. Sebenarnya aku berniat tinggal di salah satu kamar di hotel kita. Tapi karena kejadian semalam… kupikir, mungkin lebih baik aku tinggal di sini." Chanyeol melirik tak acuh pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak akan tinggal lama. Hanya selama renovasi." Gantian Chanyeol menatap dingin ke arah Kibum. "Bukan renovasi besar-besaran. Aku ingin Luhan nyaman ketika ia nanti menempati rumah kami." Baekhyun merasakan penegasan yang tidak perlu di dalam penjelasan Chanyeol.

Kibum mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi sementara Aeri mengoceh dalam gendongannya, tangisnya sudah reda, mungkin karena kelelahan.

Dan Jaejong, sepertinya tidak menyadari ketegangan di antara Chanyeol dan Kibum. Chanyeol menaruh beberapa kue kering di dalam tangannya. "Ayo, Baekhyun! Pekerjaan sudah menunggu," seru Chanyeol sambil melangkah menuju pintu dapur.

"Tapi Baekhyun belum sempat makan Chan," cegah Jaejong.

"Nanti saja sekalian makan siang," teriak Chanyeol sebelum menghilang dari dapur. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu meletakkan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Makan siang tinggal sebentar lagi, Imo. Makan sekarang atau nanti sama saja." Baekhyun bergerak hendak mengejar Chanyeol. Tapi bayangan Chanyeol sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang saat berbalik lagi menghampiri Jaejong dan Kibum. Aeri terlihat tenang setelah melihat Chanyeol sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Bahkan Anak sekecil ini sudah bisa merasakan sifat monster Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"E-eh… ngomong-ngomong ruang kerja di sebelah mana ya?" cengir Baekhyun pada Kibum dan Jaejong.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru mengizinkan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kerja Yunho pukul tujuh malam. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan makan siang di ruang kerja. Ia membuat Baekhyun menghabiskan hari itu dengan mengirim e-mail kepada sekian banyak orang, menghubungi setiap orang yang dimintanya, menyalin laporan-laporan dan masih banyak lagi perintah-perintah yang dijejalkannya pada Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua lupa waktu sampai Jaejong muncul di ruang kerja dan mengagetkan Chanyeol yang membaca beberapa berkas dan Baekhyun yang berkonsentrasi menyalin tulisan Chanyeol ke dalam file.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya makan malam Chanyeol. Semua sudah menunggu kalian di meja makan." Jaejong membuka lebar pintu ruang kerja.

"Ya Eomma, kami akan ke sana. Patrick sudah datang?" Chanyeol meletakkan berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya ke meja kayu besar yang ada di hadapannya lalu memijat tulang hidungnya.

"Sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Jaejong singkat sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol menuju ruang makan.

Yunho yang bertubuh tinggi besar hanya mengenakan kaus santai berwarna merah bertuliskan Briar-Rose dan celana pendek sudah duduk di ujung meja. Di sebelah kanannya Siwon yang juga berpakaian santai seperti Yunho tersenyum ramah padanya. Kulit Yunho dan Siwon terlihat sama-sama memerah akibat terbakar sinar matahari. Patrick yang duduk di sebelah kiri Yunho juga melontarkan senyum padanya. Tipikal playboy, putus Baekhyun dalam hati setelah melihat satu tindikan di telinga kanan Patrick. Baekhyun terperangah saat Patrick mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan jail.

Chanyeol menarik kursi di sebelah Patrick, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega karena tidak harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Patrick. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Baekhyun menangkap ekspresi Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya sedang melengos saat Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Selamat dating Baekhyun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya keluarga kami bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di perusahaan kami? Betah? Chanyeol tidak menindasmu, kan?" gurau Yunho pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang wajah hangat Yunho, Siwon, Chanyeol, dan Patrick bergantian. Mereka berempat mirip satu sama lain. Faktor genetik di antara mereka benar-benar sangat kentara. Tapi entah mengapa hanya Chanyeol yang tidak mempunyai wajah seramah lainnya.

Chanyeol kadang terlihat bersahabat dan ramah tapi Baekhyun yakin semua itu hanya topeng yang sengaja dipasang Chanyeol untuk menutupi wajah aslinya.

"Tidak Paman," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kakakmu tidak ikut kemari?" Kibum tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

"Belum waktunya kalian melihat Luhan," tukas Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun menoleh Chanyeol, terkejut dengan reaksi spontannya. Bukankah awalnya Chanyeol yang mengusulkan agar Luhan datang untuk bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya? Baekhyun melirik jemari tangan Chanyeol saling mengepal di atas meja.

"Wah, kau takut aku menggodanya Chan?" Patrick menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, apakah kakakmu secantik dirimu? Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengizinkan kami melihat foto Luhan." Patrick melayangkan pandangannya melewati tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kami agak mirip. Bedanya, rambutku lurus dan pendek sedangkan rambut Luhan panjang " jawab Baekhyun ramah.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Ibiza, Patrick? Kapan kau berniat masuk kerja?" Chanyeol dengan jelas-jelas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memintanya bercerita Chanyeol. Pasti ceritanya hanya tentang para perempuan yang didekatinya." Siwon tertawa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ada kabar apa di kantor?" lanjut Siwon pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Siwon saat bertanya pada Chanyeol. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun pun aura ketegangan atau emosi di wajah Siwon. Ia tidak tampak marah atau bermusuhan kepada Chanyeol. Sementara rahang Chanyeol terlihat mengeras, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya sebelum menjawab singkat pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Chanyeol bahkan tidak berniat menceritakan masalah peluncuran produk baru yang belakangan membuatnya pusing. Di hadapannya Kibum memandang hanya diam memandang piring makannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dengan bijaksana Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menceritakan tangkapan ikannya bersama Siwon sepanjang siang tadi. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengamati satu demi satu anggota keluarga Yunho yang baru dikenalnya.

Bukan Chanyeol dan Siwon yang bersitegang, tapi Chanyeol dan Kibum lah yang tampak jelas-jelas saling menghindar. Baekhyun menajamkan instingnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu apa itu.

Mungkin dengan begini, Baekhyun bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa Chanyeol memaksa Luhan untuk cepat-cepat melangsungkan pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pamit meninggalkan keluarga Yunho yang tengah asyik berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati kue kering bikinannya. Patrick sedang asyik membagikan oleh-oleh sambil tidak henti bercerita, Baekhyun mendapatkan topi hitam bertuliskan "Ibiza Beach".

Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang kerja yang sudah familier buatnya setelah berkutat seharian bersama Chanyeol, lalu menyambar telepon tanpa kabel yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai menekan nomor ponsel Luhan.

Baekhyun harus menghubungi Luhan dua kali berturut-turut sampai kakaknya itu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kenapa sih lama sekali mengangkatnya?" serbu Baekhyun tanpa menunggu sapaan Luhan, begitu telepon di seberang diangkat.

"Aku bukan Luhan Baekhyun. Ini aku, Sehun." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara Sehun, bukannya Luhan. Sehun adalah teman Luhan, lelaki berdarah campuran Korea-Jerman.

Luhan sudah sering menceritakan tentang Sehun pada Baekhyun. Mulai saat Baekhyun masih berada di China menghabiskan liburannya sampai sekarang. Luhan bahkan mengajak Sehun merayakan malam Natal bersama keluarga mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara Luhan dari balik telepon.

"Mm, Luhan sedang berada di apartemenku. Sedang sibuk memasak makan malam, tangannya kotor jadi tidak bisa memegang telepon." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan ucapan Luhan sebelum meneruskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Luhan bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Tidak ada yang penting Sehun. Luhan sedang masak apa? Apa ini tidak terlalu larut untuk menyiapkan makan malam?" Baekhyun melirik jam yang ada di atas meja.

"Ia sedang membuatkanku ayam rica-rica." Nada suara Sehun terdengar sangat senang. "Sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai kok. Luhan pulang agak terlambat hari ini karena harus membantu di restoran. Katanya hari ini restoran sedang ramai-ramainya," lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, jelas sekali di telinganya Sehun sangat memuja kakaknya.

"Baiklah Sehun, kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Dan ingatkan dia untuk menyampaikan cium sayangku untuk Diablo.

" Baekhyun tersenyum teringat anjing Shih Tsu kesayangannya. Sehun tertawa lalu kembali menyampaikan pesan Baekhyun pada Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Kata Luhan, kau ingin bilang apa pada Diablo? Luhan bilang, ia tidak biasa bicara dengan Diablo.

" Sehun menirukan ucapan Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu berbisik pada gagang telepon,

"Katakan aku sangat merindukannya. Begitu aku pulang ke Incheon, aku akan langsung menciumnya."

"Kau bilang apa, Baekhyun? Suaramu tidak jelas." Sehun kesulitan mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdeham dan mengulang perkataannya dengan volume suara yang dinaikkan.

"Katakan saja, 'aku sangat merindukanmu. Begitu sampai di Incheon, aku akan langsung menciummu'. Itu saja."

"Sedang menghubungi pacar, Baekhyun?" tanya Patrick riang. Baekhyun memekik tertahan lalu tak sengaja menjatuhkan wireless-phone yang dipegangnya. Patrick langsung menunduk dan memungut wireless-phone yang dijatuhkan Baekhyun. Dari balik tubuh Patrick, Chanyeol menatapnya dingin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar iblis. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang memerankan tokoh pemeran utama yang ada di film The Devil Wears Prada. Sepanjang hari Minggu, Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun di ruang kerja dengan setumpuk berkas yang menunggu untuk direkap. Chanyeol sendiri menghilang entah ke mana sepanjang siang dan baru kembali sore harinya untuk pergi bersama keluarganya mengikuti misa di gereja.

Untung saja Chanyeol masih mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk ikut bersama keluarganya ke gereja. Patrick juga tidak banyak membantu. Karena tidak bisa menghubungi asisten pribadinya, Patrick malah menambah pekerjaan Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengecek kiriman e-mail yang masuk untuknya. Baekhyun mengacaukan rambut lurusnya dengan kesal saat menatap layar komputer di depannya.

Dua atasan iblis! Dan mereka memang benar-benar memakai kemeja Prada. Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju kamar tamu yang untuk sementara ditempatinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, masih ada lima jam lagi sebelum Baekhyun berangkat ke kantor. Besok pagi akan ada rapat penting, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya sembarangan di atas tempat tidur lalu satu tangannya meraba-raba mencari Mimi. Baekhyun tidak menemukan Mimi di manapun di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun tidak bertanya-tanya, apa ia meninggalkan Mimi sendirian di ruang kerja? Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi rasa capek membuat alam bawah sadarnya yang mengambil alih kesadarannya dalam hitungan detik.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya baru saja terlelap saat merasakan sengatan panas cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela yang tidak sempat ditutupnya semalam. Matahari sialan! Baekhyun merutuk, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu beringsut memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu kepalanya menyentuh bantal dan matanya terpejam. Bagaimana mungkin matahari sudah bersinar begitu terang?! Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sengatan cahaya matahari meraba kulitnya. Mana ada matahari yang muncul di dini hari buta. Biasanya matahari muncul setelah lewat pukul enam, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Pukul enam? Baekhyun terperanjat. Matanya terbuka lebar. Baekhyun melempar bantal yang menutupi kepalanya. Baekhyun mencari jam dinding. Jarum pendek berada di angka delapan dan jarum yang panjang ada di sekitar angka satu. Baekhyun berteriak ngeri.

Hari ini Chanyeol ada rapat penting dengan wakil dari perusahaan asing yang akan bekerja sama dengan Briar-Rose Feather Mattress. Baekhyun panik, mencopot pakaiannya dengan sembrono lalu menarik pakaian bersih yang terlihat dan mengenakannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Baekhyun menarik ransel robek yang biasa dipakainya, lupa bahwa Chanyeol sudah melarangnya untuk membawa tas itu ke kantor. Tak lupa menjejalkan dompet dan ponsel ke bagian belakang tas dan merobek sisa kain di bagian depan tas yang terbuka lebar.

Di luar kamar, Baekhyun mencegat seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang kebetulan melintas di depan kamarnya.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Ma-masih ada di kamarnya Non." Pembantu muda itu menjawab terbata.

Hah, masih ada di kamar? Apa Chanyeol lupa ada rapat yang harus dihadirinya? Baekhyun memukul dahinya. Chanyeol pasti akan menyalahkannya karena tidak mengingatkannya.

"Yang mana kamar Chanyeol?" desak Baekhyun.

"Lantai dua Non. Sebelah kiri. Pintu paling ujung.".

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Baekhyun bergegas menaiki tangga. Baekhyun mendorong kasar pintu kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata tak dikunci dan melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Chanyeol masih tergeletak, tidur dengan kemeja yang digunakannya kemarin.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan Baekhyun adalah Mimi ada dalam dekapan Chanyeol! Baekhyun nyaris tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, bangun!" sergah Baekhyun sambil merenggut Mimi dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berantakan.

Kemeja yang dipakainya terlihat kusut di sana sini juga rambutnya yang awut-awutan. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan malas. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam delapan lebih lima menit. Kau ada rapat penting jam setengah sembilan Chan!" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengumpulkan kesadaran. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol meloncat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol langsung meraih ponselnya. "Jongin, kau tahan sebisa mungkin tamu-tamu untukku pagi ini. Aku sedikit terlambat," perintah Chanyeol singkat lalu mematikan ponselnya sambil berbalik menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

Takut Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melemparkannya ke luar jendela, Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, menantang Chanyeol. "Kau bisa menghukumku nanti. Tapi sebaiknya kita menghemat waktu dan segera berangkat ke kantor," ujar Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata Chanyeol meraih sepatunya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol menuruni tangga, setengah berlari menuju garasi mobil. Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba, terpana memandangi mobilnya. Seorang laki-laki tua bertubuh kurus tersenyum menatap Chanyeol sambil memegang busa di tangannya. Jaguar berwarna hijau milik Chanyeol berlumuran sabun. Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Tolong, tidak di saat seperti ini Tuhan.

Baekhyun memukul dahinya untuk kedua kalinya, Sudut matanya menangkap bayangan sepeda motor. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menjejalkan Mimi ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Sepeda motor siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya melontarkan pandangan marah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik napas kesal. "Aku punya SIM C Chanyeol. Akan lebih cepat jika kita menggunakan motor. Kalau menggunakan mobil, jalanan macet. Kau takkan bisa tiba tepat waktu."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang mencuci mobil Chanyeol.

"Di msna kunci sepeda motor itu?" tanya Baekhyun garang.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari laki-laki tua itu selain bengong, dua tangan Baekhyun naik mencengkeram kerah baju laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu terkejut lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kunci dari balik kantong celananya.

"Helm?"

"Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna hitam dari balik bahu Baekhyun, lalu bergegas menuju sepeda motor sambil memasukkan ujung-ujung kemejanya ke dalam celananya.

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin sepeda motor dan merasakan bobot tubuh Chanyeol terempas di bagian belakang, ia menelengkan kepala melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol. "Pegangan erat-erat Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau kau jatuh dan tertinggal di tengah jalan," tegas Baekhyun sebelum tangan kanannya memutar pedal gas dan sepeda motor itu tersentak ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Patrick memasuki ruang kantor Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Melihat kedatangan Patrick, Chanyeol meletakkan berkas-berkas yang dibacanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi.

"Kata asistenku, ada gosip aneh yang beredar di kantor pagi ini," kata Patrick sambil tersenyum. "Tadi pagi ini ada beberapa karyawan yang melihatmu dan asisten baru itu mengendarai motor ke kantor. Bisa kauceritakan detailnya padaku?" Patrick melemparkan map ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau menjahit mulut lebar asistenmu, Patrick." Ia meraih map dilemparkan Patrick padanya. "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan," tandas Chanyeol.

Patrick mendesah, menyerah. Percuma saja menuntut kakaknya untuk bicara. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengorek informasi lewat Baekhyun. Patrick melirik sekilas pada sosok bayangan berambut lurus yang melintas di luar ruang kantor Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berencana merayunya Patrick. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun juga akan menjadi adikmu." Chanyeol memberi peringatan tegas pada Patrick.

"Pikiran kotor seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas di dalam kepalaku Chan." Patrick menunjuk kepalanya dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Chanyeol sangat mengenal adik bungsunya. Semenjak remaja, nama tenar Patrick tidak pernah lepas dari perempuan dan urusan membuat patah hati mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sama-sama sedang mabuk asmara." Patrick merenggut remote dari atas meja Chanyeol dan menyalakan salah satu layar televisi.

"Aku dan siapa? Baekhyun maksudmu?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal sambil membolak-balik berkas yang ada di dalam map yang dipegangnya.

"Sepanjang pagi ini, dia tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel dan layar komputernya. Itu sebabnya aku paling malas mempekerjakan perempuan sebagai asisten pribadi. Dia hanya memperlambat pekerjaanku."

Tiba-tiba map lain dilemparkan ke hadapan Chanyeol. Nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Chanyeol mendongak dari berkas yang sedang dipelajarinya. Di hadapannya Baekhyun berdiri sedang menatapnya dengan wajah garang. "Kris memintaku menyerahkannya," ucap Baekhyun ketus sebelum berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

Patrick tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan itu. "Makanya, hati-hati jika berbicara! Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Baekhyun. Aku sedang membicarakan kau dan teman dekat kita. Anak angkat kesayangan Eomma. Kemarin aku menghubunginya, ia bercerita sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan yang pintar memasak. Ia ingin mengenalkannya pada kita dalam waktu dekat ini." Patrick menggerak-gerakkan remote ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah adik laki-lakinya, mencoba mencerna ucapan Patrick. Apa tadi yang dikatakan Patrick? Ah, ya! Anak kesayangan orangtuanya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Anak kesayangan orangtuanya bukanlah Siwon, Chanyeol, atau Patrick. Melainkan teman dekat mereka sewaktu bersekolah di Jerman.

Yunho dan Jaejong sudah menganggapnya seperti Anak kandung sendiri, kadang Yunho membawanya bersama Siwon untuk pergi memancing dengan yacht kebanggaan Yunho.

"Aku akan meneleponnya nanti. Berani-beraninya ia tidak menceritakan berita bahagia ini. Lagi pula mana ada perempuan yang bisa memasak lebih enak daripada aku?" cibir Chanyeol sombong.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu Patrick." Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum pada Patrick.

"Mencoba mengusir adik sendiri?" tanya Patrick menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan tolong panggil Baekhyun masuk. Aku harus menghukumnya karena sepertinya ia lupa aku sudah melarangnya memakai sepatu lusuh dan kaus Anak kecil itu ke kantor," perintah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap lebar, jam kecil berbentuk rumah mini lengkap dengan taman bunga yang dibelinya bersama Taehyung beberapa hari lalu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Chanyeol sedang keluar makan siang bersama relasi bisnisnya.

Baekhyun meraih nasi kotak yang dipesannya beberapa saat yang lalu, rasanya baru kemarin ia merasakan nikmatnya dimanja kakek-neneknya. Kakek yang kerap mengajaknya menjelajahi tempat makan di penjuru China atau perhatian Nenek yang akan menggaruk-garuk telapak tangannya menjelang tidur.

Sementara saudara-saudara sepupunya akan bergantian mengajaknya menyusuri kota, mengenalkannya kepada teman-teman mereka. Baekhyun selalu menyukai acara sosialisasi seperti itu. Sekarang jam tidurnya bahkan tidak sampai delapan jam setiap harinya.

Luhan, kau benar-benar berutang besar padaku, gerutu Baekhyun. Aku terjebak di ruangan ini bersama para laki-laki gila kerja, terutama si iblis Chanyeol.

Laki-laki sempurna Luhan? Calon suamimu tidak lebih dari workaholic. Baekhyun menyendok nasinya dengan penuh emosi. Sambil berusaha menelan nasinya, Baekhyun memandang berkeliling. Ia sudah benar-benar muak melihat ruangan kantornya yang sangat membosankan. Kanan, kiri, muka, belakang, semuanya kaca.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat vas bunga yang pernah dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu, vas yang rencananya untuk menghiasi kamar studionya. Baekhyun meraih pesawat telepon di dekatnya. Baekhyun menekan nomor 108 dengan mantap. "Halo… bisa tolong berikan nomor telepon floris terkenal di Seoul ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dua laki-laki yang mengenakan baju hitam bertuliskan Central Florist di bagian punggungnya tengah memeluk vas kaca besar. Vas yang satu berisi rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna merah, vas yang lain berisi rangkaian bunga anggrek. Baekhyun dan dua laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan mereka. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Sebuah pot berisi pohon cemara ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memberi beberapa instruksi kepada dua laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Letakkan bunga mawar itu di atas meja sana," tunjuk Baekhyun pada meja kosong yang ada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Bunga anggrek itu letakkan di atas meja yang ada di sebelah sana." Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah ke meja kecil yang ada di sebelah sofa putih, meja kayu yang belum pernah dilihat Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Dari mana datangnya meja aneh ini?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri menghadap meja kecil itu. Laki-laki yang meletakkan vas di atas meja itu berbalik dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Saya hanya diperintahkan oleh ibu itu," jawab laki-laki itu sebelum berlalu.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan gusar. Yang ditatap pura-pura tidak merasa.

"Ahjussi, tolong dorong pot ini ke ujung sana." Baekhyun menunjuk ujung tembok antara meja kerjanya dengan meja kerja kosong milik calon asisten Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikkan bahu Baekhyun dengan gemas dan memegangi bahunya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendekor ulang ruang kantorku?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Yang menyuruhku adalah diriku sendiri Chanyeol!" tantang Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Nama perusahaanmu Briar-Rose, lambangnya saja bunga mawar merah. Tapi aku tidak melihat setangkai bunga pun di gedung ini. Ruangan ini terlalu kosong Chanyeol. Apa kata relasi-relasi bisnismu kalau mereka berkunjung kemari?" Baekhyun menarik bahunya lepas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan dingin. Baekhyun setengah bergidik menyadarinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertengkar setelah membayar tagihannya. Atau apa ada lagi yang harus kami kerjakan?" Salah seorang laki-laki mendekat dan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan selembar kertas tagihan di tangannya.

Baekhyun merenggut tagihan itu dan bergegas ke mejanya, menyambar ranselnya untuk mengambil dompet. Chanyeol menarik napas, "Baekhyun, minta bagian kasir di lantai bawah untuk menyelesaikan tagihannya. Anggap ini bagian dari pengeluaran perusahaan," perintah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dingin.

Baekhyun terperangah. Dari raut wajah kaku Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa merasakan laki-laki itu tengah menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memarahinya selama ini. Paling parah hanya membentak dan menekan mentalnya dengan menyuruh bekerja sampai dini hari.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya, jelas-jelas Chanyeol setengah mati menahan emosinya karena mengerti betapa Luhan sangat menyayanginya. Laki-laki iblis ini takut kalau dia melaporkan sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Di seberang mejanya, Chanyeol salah mengartikan senyumannya yang mengembang. "Tapi lain kali kalau kau memesan barang-barang aneh lagi, perusahaan tidak akan menanggungnya," tandas Chanyeol.

Senyuman Baekhyun semakin merekah. Ia hanya perlu membuat Chanyeol makin murka dan meledak. Luhan tidak akan mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang membenci adiknya. Baekhyun tertawa riang saat ide-ide konyol bermunculan di kepalanya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun seperti sedang berhadapan dengan orang kurang waras. Setelah mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak jelas, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Tapi beberapa langkah di depan pintu ruangannya, Chanyeol kembali tersentak. "Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ruanganku?" desis Chanyeol penuh amarah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol, tentu saja tidak adil kalau aku hanya mendekor ruangan kerjaku. Jadi, aku memesan banyak sekali rangkaian bunga dan tanaman hias untuk ruanganmu juga." ujar Baekhyun antusias.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pasrah menatap Jongin dan Kris yang terperangah melihat suasana ruangan kerjanya. Pot kaca yang ditanami entah tumbuhan jenis apa, ditata di sebelah televisi plasmanya. Rangkaian bunga mawar putih berdiri anggun di sudut meja kerja Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu, pot gantung berisi anggrek bulan juga menempel di dinding kaca di sebelah treadmill-nya.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol ketus. Chanyeol berpura-pura membetulkan penjepit dasi Cartier-nya.

Kris terkekeh, tangannya meraih sebuah bunga plastik lengkap denga pot berukuran sekitar lima senti yang berderet rapi di atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu buruk. Ruang kerjamu terlihat lebih cerah." Kris mengitari ruangan sambil tetap memegangi pot bunga plastik itu.

"Kau belum melihat kamar mandi dan walk in closet-ku Kris. Sepertinya Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk memancing emosiku." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya.

"Memancing emosi?" sela Jongin, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku memergoki Baekhyun sedang menjelek-jelekanku pada Luhan. Gadis itu tampaknya sangat membenciku. Dia bahkan mengatakan aku tidak sepadan dengan Luhan." Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku merasa dia sengaja melakukan semua ini. Memancing amarahku sehingga dia bisa terus menjatuhkanku di depan Luhan. Luhan sangat menyayanginya, tentu saja dia akan percaya segala hasutan Baekhyun. Dan bisa jadi dia akan memilih adiknya dibanding aku," keluh Chanyeol.

Jongin melirik Kris yang masih asyik mengitari ruangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli. "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Bukankah tanggal empat belas nanti kau dan keluargamu akan mengunjungi keluarga Luhan? Bukankah itu artinya hubungan kalian sudah sangat serius, mana mungkin Luhan menolakmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memutar kursinya ke arah Kris dan Jongin bergantian. "Luhan bimbang. Aku bisa merasakannya. Pengaruh Baekhyun bisa sangat membahayakan kelanjutan hubungan kami. Aku akan terus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa aku memang pantas untuknya," tekad Chanyeol begitu mantap.

Untuk sesaat ruangan hening, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku pikir, sebaiknya kau fokus pada rencanamu untuk merebut posisi Siwon Chan." Ucapan Kris memecahkan keheningan. Ia melangkah perlahan ke arah Chanyeol setelah melongok ke ruang walk in closet untuk menyaksikan hasil kerja Baekhyun mendekor seluruh ruangan.

"Itu tidak penting," tukas Chanyeol cepat. "Aku yakin bisa merebutnya dalam rapat pemegang saham nanti. Selama ini aku sudah membuktikan bahwa kinerjaku jauh lebih baik daripada Siwon. Aku lebih tahu semua yang terjadi di Briar-Rose Group dan sudah melakukan banyak kemajuan dari setiap keputusanku. Sekarang coba katakan di mana Siwon sekarang?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan yakin.

"Siwon belum masuk kantor," desah Jongin. "Sepertinya ia masih asyik berlibur bersama Yunho sajangnim." Jawaban Jongin disambut Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi dengarkan aku Chanyeol. Aku setuju rencanamu merebut kursi Presiden Direktur dari tangan Siwon. Kau memang terbukti menjalankan perusahaan ini lebih baik daripada kakakmu. Tapi aku kurang setuju dengan rencanamu pada Luhan. Tidakkah merebut posisi kakakmu sudah membalas semua dendammu padanya?" Chanyeol tersentak. Kilatan matanya penuh kemarahan. Selama ini Jongin selalu menunjukkan kesetiaannya pada Chanyeol bahkan jarang sekali membantah ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang ia membuat Chanyeol terperangah dengan perkataannya.

Merasa sudah telanjur berucap, Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Chanyeol, kau hanya akan mempermainkan perasaan Luhan kalau memanfaatkan hubungan kalian untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Siwon dan Kibum." Jongin menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, hei, Bro. Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh," sela Kris dengan nada bercanda sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Kris benar, kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh Jongin," tandas Chanyeol dingin. Matanya membalas tatapan tajam Jongin. Sudut mata Chanyeol menangkap gerakan tangan Kris yang menggaruk rambutnya dengan kikuk.

"Luhan perempuan yang anggun, luwes, dan aku yakin masih sangat polos. Dia akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untukku. Kami akan saling melengkapi, dan aku akan memberikan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku akan menyakiti perasaannya." Chanyeol menegaskan pada Jongin.

Pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol terbuka lebar tepat saat Chanyeol melontarkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, membuat ketiga laki-laki yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh dengan terkejut.

Sosok tubuh besar Patrick memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Patrick melemparkan segepok koran ke atas meja. "Kau tidak akan menyakiti perasaan siapa Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Apa karena berita hangat yang ada di koran pagi ini?" tanya Patrick sambil memamerkan senyum.

"Berita apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

Patrick tertawa renyah sambil melipat lengan di dadanya yang tegap. "Buka saja koran-koran itu! Lihat di halaman entertainment!" Patrick menunjuk dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Penasaran karena ucapan Patrick, Kris dan Jongin bergegas membuka lipatan koran yang dibawa Patric. Chanyeol juga tidak kalah penasaran.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, Patrick menangkap juga kejanggalan yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan kau mendekor ruanganmu dengan bunga-bunga ini?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol tanpa mengangkat wajah dari halaman pertama koran yang dipegangnya.

Patrick terkekeh. "Sepertinya yang tertulis di koran itu memang benar. Asistenmu sedang jatuh cinta Chanyeol. Suasana hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga."

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku membaca artikel ini? 'Taehyung kepergok jalan bersama perempuan'?" Chanyeol mendongak pada Patrick yang masih memandang ruangannya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai membaca halaman ekonomi dan bisnis Patrick!"

Patrick menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku mengetahui berita ini dari asistenku." Patrick bergerak mendekati Chanyeol dan menunjuk pada salah satu foto yang terpampang di koran yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bisa mengenali gadis berambut lurus yang sedang dipeluk aktor ini? Apa kau mengenali ransel ini?"

"Sepertinya calon adik iparmu sudah menjadi headline besar pagi ini Chan. Belum seminggu di sini, dia sudah menggemparkan kota Seoul." Kris membalikkan koran yang dipegangnya agar terlihat oleh Chanyeol dan menunjuk salah satu foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum mesra pada laki-laki yang baru saja memenangkan salah satu penghargaan bergengsi di panggung hiburan tanah air.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana fotonya bersama Taehyung bisa beredar di koran-koran dan tabloid. Patrick dan Kris menggodanya habis-habisan setiap kali mereka berpapasan atau ketika mereka sedang berkunjung ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Patrick malah berani menggodanya saat sedang berkumpul untuk makan bersama di rumah, membuat Yunho dan Jaejong ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan antusias.

Di kantor, beberapa karyawan perempuan yang baru dikenal mendadak bersikap ramah dan rela mendatanginya, tentu saja sewaktu ia turun untuk makan siang di kantin karena tidak akan ada yang berani naik ke lantai penthouse kecuali jika mendapat panggilan khusus dari Chanyeol, hanya untuk bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengenal aktor terkenal itu.

Petugas kantin tak kalah penasaran, Ibu penjaga kantin bahkan memberi Baekhyun bonus snack dengan syarat Baekhyun mau menceritakan kisah cintanya bersama Taehyung. Salah seorang karyawan malah menyebarkan e-mail ke milis kantor yang berisi ajakan memasang taruhan berapa lama Baekhyun dan Taehyung akan berpacaran.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, beberapa hari ini benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya. Chanyeol tampak tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan kehebohan ini. Baekhyun melirik ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih asyik berlari di atas treadmill, padahal sudah pukul sembilan malam.

Ia masih harus menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan treadmill-nya baru bisa pulang. Meski begitu ini merupakan kemajuan kalau memang ia bisa pulang sebelum tengah malam. Baekhyun melirik untuk kedua kalinya ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol sebelum menyambar gagang telepon dan menekan nomor ponsel Luhan.

Beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung sebelum suara Sehun memenuhi telinganya. Sehun lagi, keluh Baekhyun spontan.

"Sorry, Baekhyun. Aku lagi yang menjawab teleponnya. Kakakmu sedang tenggelam di antara tumpukan pakaian-pakaianku," sahut Sehun setelah mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun.

"Apa sih yang sedang dilakukannya? Jangan katakan Luhan memaksamu untuk membereskan lemari!"

"Tidak. Dia tidak memaksa. Justru aku yang memaksanya dan mengurungnya selama dua hari ini di sini. Aku memintanya untuk membantuku membereskan pakaian-pakaianku."

Baekhyun mendengar Sehun merendahkan suaranya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau memaksanya? Kau tidak sedang mendekati kakakku kan?" sergah Baekhyun.

Di seberang, Sehun tersedak lalu batuk-batuk, trik jitu agar tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Suara Luhan terdengar samar-samar di belakangnya.

"Ini Luhan," jawab Sehun singkat sebelum menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya pada Luhan.

"Halo," sapa Luhan dengan napas terengahengah.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Lu? Bersama seorang laki-laki di rumahnya dan membereskan lemarinya?" cecar Baekhyun.

"Bukan hanya lemari Baekhyun. Ruang walk in closet besar ini berisi banyak sekali pakaian yang sudah ketinggalan zaman dan entah benda aneh apa lagi. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore duduk di tengah-tengahnya, membongkar dan memilah isi lemarinya. Sehun berencana menyumbangkan sebagian besar pakaiannya yang masih layak pakai untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan." Ada nada bangga saat Luhan menceritakan tentang Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kata Chanyeol nanti kalau dia tahu kau sedang bersama laki-laki lain?" Baekhyun mendesah. Luhan memang bodoh, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku hanya membantu teman, Baekhyun. Lagi pula Chanyeol tidak akan cemburu. Chanyeol tidak ada waktu untuk cemburu. Dia mengatakannya dengan jelas minggu lalu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Hidung besarmu benar-benar memenuhi koran beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa urusannya sudah beres?"

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi! Tadi pagi Taehyung menghubungiku. Dia ingin mengklarifikasi berita itu, tapi pihak manajemennya melarang karena ini publisitas bagus untuk film yang dia bintangi yang akan dirilis sebentar lagi." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kesal mengingat apa yang dikatakan Taehyung padanya.

"Lalu apa tanggapan pacar-pacarmu?" goda Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jelas saja marah. Hancur sudah reputasiku!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. Luhan terkekeh membayangkan ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak menebar pesona. Ini jadinya kalau kau punya pacar segudang."

"Mereka bukan pacar Lu. Hanya teman dekat," sanggah Baekhyun, dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Sehun! Bantu aku mengangkat kardus ini!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun di sela obrolannya dengan Baekhyun. Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun kembali muncul.

"Ke mana larinya manusia satu ini?" gerutu Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku berani bertaruh Baek, pasti Sehun sedang menonton sepak bola entah liga apa itu namanya." Luhan mendesah kesal sebelum kembali berteriak,

"Sehun! Cepat kemari!" Baekhyun mendengar suara samar Sehun menyahut panggilan Luhan, ia semakin menekan gagang telepon ke telinganya. Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah Luhan mondar-mandir sambil terus mengoceh.

"Apa semua laki-laki tergila-gila dengan sepak bola Baek? Aku heran, Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari televisi,"

"Kupikir tidak semua Lu. Chanyeol contohnya, Aku tidak pernah melihat ia menonton tayangan televisi selain berita ekonomi dan bisnis. Yah, sesekali berita politik," jelas Baekhyun. Jemarinya sambil menarik-narik rambut yang jatuh di depan wajahnya.

"Sehun! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku?" Suara Luhan menggelegar sampai di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut sampai menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Lagi pula, kau bisa menonton siaran ulangnya, kan?" Luhan melanjutkan omelannya pada Sehun. Lemparan bantal yang menyambar kepalanya membuat Sehun mengaduh.

"Lu, kau kan sudah merapikan tempat tidurku? Kalau kau melemparkan semua bantalnya padaku, kau hanya akan membuat tempat tidurku kembali berantakan." Suara Sehun tidak terdengar marah atau menyesal, justru terdengar sangat senang.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan saksama semua pertengkaran yang terjadi dari balik telepon.

"Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi. Bereskan tempat tidurmu sendiri dan bereskan semua pakaianmu sendiri! Aku mau pulang!" bentak Luhan. Sekali lagi Baekhyun terpaksa menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Lu, jangan pulang dulu. Aku sudah mematikan televisinya," rayu Sehun, terdengar mulai khawatir dengan ancaman Luhan.

"Lagi pula kau tidak membawa mobil Lu, Nanti aku antar kau pulang."

"Hm, sebaiknya sudah dulu Lu," bisik Baekhyun.

"Oke, Baekhyun. Sampai nanti." Suara Luhan terdengar benar-benar kesal.

Sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia masih sempat menangkap suara Sehun.

"Jangan pulang dulu, Rapunzel." Wow! Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya nyaris tidak percaya. Matanya menatap gagang telepon yang masih dipegangnya. Luhan memang berubah, kejadian barusan sedikit banyak menjelaskan tingkah aneh Luhan.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa semua tingkah aneh Luhan bukan karena Chanyeol, tapi karena kehadiran Sehun. Pertengkaran mereka lebih intim daripada sekadar teman dekat. Baekhyun mencibir, dulu Taehyung tergila-gila pada Luhan. Sekarang Sehun terdengar sangat menyukai Luhan. Lalu ada Chanyeol yang setengah mati ingin segera menikahi Luhan. Luhan… Luhan… begitu banyak lelaki yang mendekatimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? pikir Baekhyun.

Dan mengapa hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat sempurna di mata Luhan? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sambil memandangi gagang teleponnya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Luhan tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Dari semua tingkah laku yang dia lihat, dari semua cerita yang dituturkan Luhan selama ini, hanya nama Sehun yang membuat Luhan antusias. Apakah Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun tanpa disadarinya?

Denging suara telepon terdengar semakin jelas. Pikiran Baekhyun masih berputar. Mungkin juga kakaknya terpengaruh keinginan eommanya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki sempurna. Lalu kebetulan Chanyeol muncul dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Kedewasaan, karisma, kemapanan dan segala pengaruh yang dimiliki Chanyeol membuat Luhan menyangka bahwa Chanyeol-lah laki-laki sempurna yang selama ini ia cari.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbelalak menatap gagang teleponnya, ia harus menyadarkan kakaknya. Luhan hanya akan menjadi salah satu barang pajangan yang akan dipamerkan Chanyeol, lelaki workaholic yang menghabiskan dua puluh jam di kantornya dan empat jam sisanya untuk menjamu relasi bisnisnya. Luhan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya menunggu Chanyeol di rumah. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menyayangi kakaknya.

"Apa salah gagang telepon itu padamu?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, kaget mendapati Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. Kaus putih polos dan celana olah raga yang dikenakan Chanyeol basah kena keringat.

Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di dahinya, handuk setengah basah tersampir sembarangan di bahu Chanyeol. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar, sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi harus diakuinya, Chanyeol jauh terlihat lebih menarik ketika sedang berantakan seperti ini. Meski Patrick jauh lebih tampan, tapi manusia menyebalkan yang satu ini mempunyai karisma sendiri.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, ia tidak sedang memuji Chanyeol kan? Otaknya pasti salah. Ini pasti karena perutnya kosong karena belum sempat makan malam.

"Kau terlihat seperti ingin mencekik mati gagang telepon itu," lanjut Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masih bengong dan belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku baru saja menelepon Luhan. Dan aku tidak berniat mencekik gagang telepon ini. Ini benda mati Chanyeol." Baekhyun meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oya, aku juga berniat menghubunginya nanti. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" Chanyeol menarik handuk yang tersampir di bahunya dan mulai membersihkan keringat yang menetes di dahi dan lehernya. Baekhyun menelan ludah saat memperhatikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol.

"Luhan sedang membantu teman laki-lakinya membereskan pakaian untuk disumbang kan." Sengaja Baekhyun menekan nada suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'teman laki-laki' sambil berusaha menangkap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Gusarkah ia? Marah? atau Cemburu?.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hm, ternyata Luhan rajin mengikuti kegiatan sosial sama seperti Eomma. Itu sangat bagus." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang masih menerawang. Entah tengah memikirkan apa.

Melihat pancingannya kurang mengena, Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya. "Sepertinya teman laki-laki Luhan ini sedang berusaha mendekatinya," cibir Baekhyun.

Mendadak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum dinginnya, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan cemburu Baek. Aku percaya pada Luhan. Karena aku tahu dia tidak seperti dirimu yang suka mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki." Chanyeol menantang mata Baekhyun yang tengah berniat membantah ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu membela diri, Luhan sudah menceritakan padaku tentang deretan laki-laki yang mengisi daftar kontak di ponselmu. Sepertinya seleramu boleh juga. Taehyung, Aktor terkenal." Chanyeol bersiul mengejek lalu berbalik melangkah kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.


End file.
